Make Me Wanna Die
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: I had dreams. Dreams of demons. It was weird, but it got weirder when these demons happened to be my roommate's brother's friends. "Saku-chan  where are you? I wanna cuddle!" Yeah. It just got ten times weirder. Demons get horny easily. MultiSaku AkaSaku.
1. May the hero arise

Mice and Cats. Cats and Dogs. Dogs and Humans. Humans and Humans. Humans and Demons. Humans and Hell.

It all dies. Only hell can live. It is the cycle of life, hell rules all. We don't want to believe that, but we know it is true. No one has escaped the torture, and pain that we must suffer. But one day, a hero will arise and save us all.

All say this hero is going to be a strong man, full of pride and courage. I say different. I believe our hero will be a strong and powerful woman, full of love and passion.

Alas the time has come for our hero to be born. We know near nothing about this hero. Some believe that we will be left here to suffer and die in the pits of hell. Others believe that this hero might save us. I again, believe differently. I believe this hero will save not only us, but the demons too. These demons disguise themselves as humans. Though they are anything but. Hero, if you can somehow hear our pleas and cries for help, save us. Save us from ourselves. Save them, the demons. Kami have mercy. Our hero, the one named… Sakura Haruno.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura woke up to the sound of her name being yelled.

"Yes?" She asked her roommate, Temari, who was the one screaming her name.

"Time to wake up or else you'll be late again." Temari said.

Sakura looked at the clock next to her.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Sakura shouted getting out of bed and running to her dresser. She took her clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I will go and make you a quick breakfast!" Temari yelled to her friend hearing the water turn on.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura shouted out while stripping out of her pajamas which consisted of long pink sweat pants and a black tank top. She stepped into the water. She washed her hair and body quickly then stepped out and put on her clothes, a sleeveless black shirt with pink thread sewn onto it, a fishnet long sleeve shirt under her sleeveless black, and a black mini skirt with a fat stripe of pink on each side. She ran downstairs after putting her long pink hair up in a high ponytail.

"Another murder happened." Temari said handing Sakura a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"When?" Sakura asked taking a bit of the eggs.

"Around 3 in the morning. It was teenager who was out late with his friends. When the police found his body there were bite marks on his neck." Temari said.

"Who was the person that got murdered?" Sakura asked.

"Tai Hoshizawa." Temari answered.

"Didn't you give him a reading last week?" Sakura asked.

She and Temari were sort of like fortune tellers. Sakura used cards and Temari used the old fashion glass ball, they both used them to determine a person's fate or life and such. They could use the cards to tell the person what good or bad things will happen in the near future or if the person asked for a life check they would tell that person what they wanted to know, like if a girl was good for him, if a guy was cheating on her, if her boyfriend would propose, if a pet would die, if a job was going on well, or if the person was going to be happy with a person for the rest of their life. Things like that.

"Yes, he asked me if things would work out well with his girlfriend. I looked into the crystal ball and saw his girlfriend in a dark alleyway with some drunken guy that she looked like she knew. I told him to keep her away from alleyways and he nodded. He kept the girl away from the alley, but not himself." Temari sighed.

"This is getting weird." Sakura said finishing off her bacon and eggs.

"But I can't think about it now I have to go to work. Bye!" Sakura called out leaving the apartment Temari and her shared, heading to the hospital.

When she got inside she was immediately greeted by Tsunade.

"Hello Sakura!" Tsunade, the head of the hospital, smiled at her.

"Hello Tsunade, I am so sorry I am late!" Sakura said bowing her head.

"No need to worry Sakura, I overwork you." Tsunade told her apprentice.

"No you don't! I don't mind working. It's just that I forgot I had to work in the morning. My schedule is so weird having one day I work at the hospital in the morning and do fortune telling in the evening, then the next day I work at the hospital in the evening and do fortune telling in the morning, and then the day after that I work at the hospital all day and do a few fortunes at night. I am so sorry I just tend to get mixed up!" Sakura apologized again.

"It's alright Sakura. I was planning on giving you a month vacation starting tomorrow so you really don't need to worry." Tsunade reassured her.

"A vacation? You are letting me off for a month tomorrow?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Of course, you work so hard every day that some people actually request you." Tsunade said smiling.

"Really? Yay! I can't wait to tell Temari!" Sakura said.

"Well I have some dreaded paperwork to do so you need to get back to work for now okay?" Tsunade sighed and went to her office.

Sakura nodded her head and left to see her patient.

When Sakura was done with work it was 10:30 pm. Before she left Tsunade reminded her that she didn't have to come back until February 13th. Sakura's vacation was going to be a little longer than a month because she also gets a Christmas break. Today it was December 2nd so really she had about exactly one month for vacation because Christmas break was about eleven days.

She started to walk home when she accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura apologized.

"It's okay, it was my fault. Hey wait a second, aren't you the card reader?" The man she bumped into asked.

"Yeah, I use tarot cards to read people's fortunes." Sakura said looking up at the man's face. He had blue hair and brown eyes, nothing to amazing.

"I am Katsu Himimote. I was wondering if you could read my fortune." Katsu asked.

"Sure, I could do yours tonight. Follow me, the fortune house is this way." Sakura said turning left. After 2 minutes of walking they were at the fortune house.

The fortune house was only a small little house. It was about 20 feet long and 10 feet wide. Right in the middle of the room was a wall that went to 3 feet away from the door. On each side there was purple flooring and dark blue wallpaper with a bunch of orange and white candles all around. But on the left side was a small coffee table with a crystal ball on it. On the right side there was another small coffee table in the middle with pillows on the two sides.

Sakura went over to the table and sat down on the pillows facing the door. She motioned for Katsu to sit across from her.

"How may cards and what is it you want to know?" Sakura asked taking out a deck of cards, setting them on the table.

"Three cards please. Will anything, good or bad, happen to me in the near future?" He asked.

Sakura looked down at the tarot cards and picked out three cards and set them down.

"The Ten of Swords, the Sun upside-down, and the Ace of Swords." Sakura said looking at the cards she continued. "You will face an evil demon. No mercy will be shown. Stay away from the shadows." Sakura said.

"Wow! You are good! My sister is coming tomorrow, she's a real demon!" Katsu laughed.

"I almost forgot the secondary cards." Sakura said pulling out a second smaller deck. "These cards are special, they tell a lot." Sakura said drawing one and setting down.

"The Black wolf." Sakura said. Katsu looked down at the card it had a black wolf that you could barely see sticking out it's sharp teeth like it is about to eat you.

"What does that mean?" Katsu asked.

"Death." Sakura said standing up after putting her cards away.

"I wonder who will die…" Katsu trailed off.

"Thank you! For fitting me in so late! Good night." Katsu said and then left.

Sakura headed out the door too, locking it behind her. Her apartment was right next door so she didn't have to walk far.

She stuck her key in the lock of her apartment and opened the door. Temari was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guess what? I have until February 13th for vacation!" Sakura told her friend.

"Cool! We can go shopping for winter clothes tomorrow!" Temari said sitting up.

"Okay then! Anyway I had a long day and ended it with tarot cards so I'm going to bed, night." Sakura said then left to her room, getting into her pajama's and going to bed.

Sakura woke up at around 10 'o clock. She got dressed into a white t-shirt with a cherry blossom deign on it and a plaid green and black skirt with white leggings.

She went downstairs and saw Temari watching the news.

"Morning." Temari said.

"Good morning." Sakura said going into the kitchen to get some cereal. She poured herself a bowl of cheerios and left to sit on the couch with Temari.

"_There has been yet another murder tonight around 1 in the morning. The subject was another teenage boy. He was just walking home from a tarot card reading when he was killed. The murder though seems to have been only a wolf. There were claw marks all over the chest area. This boy's name was Katsu Himimote. If anyone see's a wolf please contact the police immediately." _ The TV news reporter said.

Sakura dropped her bowl on the ground, and it shattered to pieces. "I gave that boy a tarot card reading last night. It came true. I had read he would face an evil demon, no mercy will be shown, and I told him to stay away from the shadows. When I did the secondary cards he got the black wolf, the wolf of death." Sakura gaped.

"Looks like that was right on." Temari said looking at her friend with a worried look.

"Temari… I think that there really are demons out there."

Someone that had been looking in the window smirked.

"_You have __**no**__ idea_.

**READ AND REVIEW OR THE DEMON WILL KILL YOU!**


	2. Red Tulips and Churippu Island

Save the demons. Save us. Save the demons. Save us. Save the demons. The voice went on and on it was old and twisted, as though an old wise man was saying it.

Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Another voice, it was violent and deadly. It was evil.

Hero, save us. Save them. Hero, when will you come to our rescue?

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Sakura rolled over and fell right off her bed. She groaned.

"What Temari?" She asked getting up from the floor.

"You have readings in an hour!" Temari yelled.

"Shit. Why is it that I am always late!" Sakura cussed a few times before getting her clothes and going to the bathroom to take her shower.

She stripped out of her pajamas and got into the shower. When she finished washing her hair and body she stepped out and put on her clothes, dark blue jeans and a tight black long sleeved shirt with a red cherry on it.

She went into the kitchen and got herself some cereal in a paper bowl this time. After Sakura broke a bowl yesterday, they decided to start using paper bowls for cereal.

Sakura ate her cereal in the kitchen then went out to the living room to watch TV with Temari.

"Any more murders?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't give him a reading. His name was Daisuke Yagami. Did you give him any readings lately?" Temari asked, never looking away from the screen.

"Daisuke Yagami… I gave him a tarot card reading last week. The first cards were nothing special, but the secondary card was a cannibal. The picture was of a man eating another man." Sakura said sitting down on the couch next to her roommate.

"That's weird, when people found his body, there was no body only the head with the mouth torn off and thrown down, and the feet lying next to it." Temari said.

"Something is out there." Temari looked back at the screen.

"No. There is more than one." Sakura looked at her friend.

Temari sighed, turning off the TV.

"Sakura?" Temari turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"My brother's are coming today." Temari sighed again.

"I didn't know you had a brother. Why do you look so sad?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I have two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. I look sad because I am sad. They will be staying here for a while until they can get their own apartment and their friends have moved into some of the apartments surrounding ours." Temari told her friend.

"That's okay! I don't mind them staying here for a little while." Sakura said.

"You don't understand, if they are here that means their friends will be here most of the time with them." Temari said.

"That's okay, I can deal with it. Why are they coming though?" Sakura asked.

"They used to stay with our dad but he died, so they have to be supervised by me and live nearby." Temari answered.

"Oh well I don't mind them living here until they find a place." Sakura smiled at her friend.

"I told you before, if they are here, all of their friends will be here near the whole day. They will only leave if their parents need them or if it is night time."

"And I told you before, I don't mind. If they are any trouble you know exactly what I will do…" Sakura smiled more evilly.

"I guess you're right. They will be here soon, so be ready." Temari said just as the doorbell rang. Sakura scoffed, and looked at the clock. It was 11:30. She had a reading in half an hour.

Temari opened the door to see a bunch of boys standing outside in the snow. "Come in." Temari moved to the side and they all walked in.

"Hello Temari." One of the two red heads greeted.

"Hello Gaara." Temari nodded her head to her brother.

"Hey sis." A man with brown hair and purple face paint walked up to her.

"Kankuro." Temari nodded her head towards him then towards the others in the group of boys.

"Hello everyone." Temari said to them. She looked at the clock then at the couch, Sakura was sleeping. Temari sighed then opened her mouth to yell.

"Plug your ears if you want to live." Kankuro told the group of boys.

Some did as said while others refused saying she couldn't be that loud.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS UP AND OUT OF THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Temari yelled.

Once again Sakura rolled over and fell, making an 'oof' sound.

"That's the second time today." Sakura sighed, looking at the clock once more she quickly got up on her feet, and grabbed her coat.

"Shit! You could've waked me up earlier!" Sakura yelled running past the group of boys and out the door.

"Sakura, you forgot your secondary cards and your schedule!" Temari called. Sakura came to halt and turned around to run back to Temari. Temari gave her the secondary pack of cards and the paper with her schedule on it.

"Wake me up earlier next time!" Sakura yelled at Temari.

"If I did that then you would fall asleep during the readings!" Temari called after her friend.

"That was one time! Get over it!" Sakura yelled running down the stairs to the small separate room next to the complex.

She jabbed her key in and threw open the door. Just then a person arrived.

"Hello I am Takashi Hyumichi. I have a reading with you for twelve 'o clock." The man said walking into the room.

"Of course, please sit down." Sakura said sitting on the side that faced the door.

Takashi sat on the opposite side and looked at her.

"So what is it exactly you wish to know?" Sakura asked.

"My love life. I have a girlfriend but I caught her cheating on me with my best friend, I came here wondering what I should do about it but now I want to know if I should get over it and move on with another girl." Takashi said.

"I see. This is a palm reading. Please give me your right hand. Takashi put his hand in hers and she looked at it.

"You are easily hurt in love yet you have a strong sexual desire." Sakura noticed.

"How can you tell?" Takashi asked.

"Your heart line curves steeply under the index and middle finger, but a branch points downward and into your life line." Sakura answered.

"Wow, you are really good at this." Takashi stared at her.

"Thank you."Sakura said.

"So… your saying i should move on to another girl? Then... do you want to go out with me?" Takashi put on a nervous smile. Sakura looked at him and gave him a smile of her own.

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Awesome, I will see you tonight. We'll go out for dinner at this fancy restaurant I know at 7 okay?" Takashi asked standing up.

"Tonight, 7 'o clock, dress fancy. Got it, see you then." Sakura smiled.

"Great well, bye!" Takashi said heading out the door.

"Bye!" Sakura called out to him. Sakura took out her schedule and looked at it. She had 1 more reading then a break, and then she had 7 more readings and then she was would be done.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sakura said.

The person opened the door and walked in. He was carrying a dozen red tulips.

"Uh… Who are you?" Sakura asked, not being able to see the man's face because of the tulips.

He didn't answer her he just gave her the tulips with his head down.

"These are for me?" Sakura asked taking the red tulips.

"Yeah, who else could I give them to?" The man asked lifting his head.

"Kiba!" Sakura shouted and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around, both of them laughing.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked when he let her go.

"So I can't just come in with a bunch of red tulips to see my best friend?" Kiba asked grinning.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here but how did you know where I would be?" Sakura asked. The last time she had seen Kiba she was living with her parents miles away.

"Well, I moved here with some of my new friends and word had been going around about the most amazing fortune teller that worked with tarot cards, I figured it was you so I went around and asked a few people that had had an appointment with you once and when they described her hair I knew it was you, unless you know someone else with pink hair." Kiba grinned.

"Kiba would you please come to my apartment to mee-" Sakura was cut off when the phone rang. Sighing Sakura went over and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Sakura the tarot card using fortune teller at My Mystery, how may I help you?" Sakura asked using her professional voice.

… The person on the phone spoke.

"Of course, so tomorrow at 2 'o clock?"

…..

"Okay, goodbye." Sakura hung up.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked.

"My last appointment for the morning called and moved to tomorrow." Sakura answered walking back over to Kiba.

"As I was saying, I would really like it if you could come over to my apartment to meet my roommate." Sakura said.

"Sure, should we go now?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, follow me." Sakura grabbed her coat, still holding the tulips, and walked outside with Kiba following behind her.

Sakura walked over to the apartment and walked up the stairs until she got to apartment 42C.

"Here we are. I hope Temari's home I think I left my key inside." Sakura said. She knocked on the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT! I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANYTHING YOU'RE SELLING!" Temari yelled from inside.

"Temari, its Sakura! I left my key inside can you open the door?" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, sure thing." Temari got up and walked over to the door, opening it.

"GAARA, KANURO! GET YOU'RE ASSES DOWN HERE AND MEET MY ROOMMATE!" Temari yelled. Suddenly there was a whole group of guys and one dog running down the stairs. The apartment was two floors Sakura and Temari's bedrooms were on the first floor with the kitchen a bathroom and the living room. On the second floor were a second bathroom and three extra rooms.

"Guy's this is my roommate, Sakura and the guy next to her I have no clue who the hell he is." Temari said looking at Sakura then the guy next to her with red triangle like marks on his face.

"Hey Kiba!" A blond boy with three black lines on each side of his face said waving his hand.

"Shit." Kiba muttered.

The dog instantly ran up to Kiba and hopped on his head.

"Huh? Akamaru?" Sakura looked at the white puppy. In response the puppy barked.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Temari asked, confused.

"Kiba joined us 4 months ago." A long brown haired boy with white, creamy eyes said.

"Kiba came right after my reading. We've been friends since I was five." Sakura said.

"I was wondering where he went." A man with orange hair and several piercings said.

"Great, now that that's cleared up… who the hell are all of you?" Sakura asked.

"We are Temari's brothers. I am Kankuro and this is Gaara." The man with face paint on said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." A man with black hair in the style of a chickens ass, said.

"Hn. Itachi Uchiha." Another man with black hair said.

"I am Madara Uchiha." A man with long black hair and red eyes said.

"Pein Nagato." The piercings guy said.

"Hidan River." A man with slicked back silver hair and violet eyes, said.

"Kakuzu." A man who was counting money said.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond yelled.

"Neji Hyuuga." The long brown haired man said.

"Zetsu." A man with half a black side and half a white side said.

"Tobi is Tobi!" a masked man shouted jumping up and down.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." A shark dude said.

"I am Deidara yeah." A blond…man… said.

"Sasori Akasuna." Another red head said.

"Shikamaru Naara." A pineapple haired guy said.

"Sai." A man with black hair and a fake smile said.

"I am Lee!" a man with bushy eyebrows and a bowl shaped haircut said.

"Okay then… I am Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba said mostly to Temari who was the only one that didn't know him.

"Great, why are you here?" Temari asked Kiba.

"Cause Sakura wants me to be here. She asked me if I would come to meet you." Kiba answered.

"But you're with them." Temari said pointing at the group of men standing a few feet away from her.

"Yeah, and?" Kiba asked.

"You are friends with Sakura." Temari said.

"So what?" Kiba glared at her.

"Does she know?" Temari whispered in his ear.

"No." Kiba said.

Temari nodded her head. "I think it's best if she doesn't know."

"Temari, could you cancel my readings for tonight?" Sakura asked going into the kitchen and grabbing a clear glass vase to put the tulips in.

"Sure but why?" Temari asked.

"Ino decided that she wants to take me shopping." Sakura answered.

"You mean Ino decided she wants to drag you to the mall and force you to try on clothes?" Temari asked.

"Pretty much yeah. But I also need to cancel because I have date." Sakura said.

"With who?" Temari asked.

"Takashi Hyumichi, my reading this morning." Sakura answered setting the vase of red tulips down next to the sink.

"What did you use for his reading?" Temari asked.

"I used palm reading. His life line isn't very long." Sakura answered.

"So you're going out with a guy that could die on your date?" Kiba asked coming up from behind Sakura.

"He could die at any time." Sakura said frowning at him.

There was knock on the door. Sakura walked over to the door, walking right past the group of boys, and opened the door.

"Hey forehead!" Ino shouted.

"Hey pig!" Sakura hugged her best friend.

"Let's go!" Ino shouted and dragged her friend out the door.

"I'm going out. I have business to take care of. Naruto, would you like to come?" Kiba growled. When Kiba had to do something important, Naruto would always go with him.

"Coming." Naruto said walking towards the door with his dog-like friend.

An hour later Sakura's date had been canceled. Takashi was found dead, ripped from limb to limb. Later that night on the news it was said that he was killed by two wild dogs and a fox. People were warned to stay away from the wild.

When Sakura came home the first thing she saw was the news. She blacked everything else out. When Takashi's death was announced, she turned the TV off and started to cry.

"I'm not so sure I want to continue doing fortune telling Temari." Sakura told her friend who was trying to comfort her.

"Sakura…" Kiba looked at his best friend crying and frowned.

"I did a tarot card drawing even though he didn't need or ask for one. He had the White Dog and I drew another card for no reason, the second was the Orange Fox. The White Dog and the Orange Fox. He was killed by a wild dog and a fox. I don't like this, I don't like this at all." Sakura sighed.

"It's getting weirder every night. I have these dreams of people being killed by demons. The first murder that happened here, the one where the killer carved a pentagon (pentagram) into the mans chest, the night before that happened… I had a dream of a 17 year old man walking home around midnight, there was a flash of lightning even though it wasn't raining a second before. After the lightning it started to pour, the man ran into a dark alleyway. Another flash of lightning later and he was dead. My dream ended when a man with ringed eyes looked like he was looking right at me. That man was the killer. I have had more dreams like that though the first one was the only one where I saw the eyes. Other times I only saw colors and animals." Sakura hugged her knees to her chest.

"Orange, red, black, dark purple, blue, dark green, and more. There was a fox, a dog, a scorpion, a weasel, a bird, a raccoon, a monkey, and too many more to name. I saw explosions and shadows along with a bunch of other stuff. I wish you would tell me the truth… Kiba." Sakura said.

"Shut up and stop being so damn depressed! I don't want you to start cutting yourself again! Do you still have those happy pills?" Kiba smiled at Sakura.

"No I don't have the happy pills." Sakura sighed at her friend.

"Whatever, you need to relax. No more fortune telling, for either of you. I have an idea! How about we all go on vacation!" Kiba shouted.

"All of us?" Gaara asked.

"Yep! It will help you guys get to know each other better!" Kiba grinned.

"Okay then! But where do you think we should go?" Sakura asked.

"I know, let's go to Chūrippu Island! Naruto's Dad has a summer home there!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah! My dad won't mind!" Naruto said.

"Hold it! Me, being the responsible person I am-Sakura scoffed at this- I have to tell you to ask your parents." Temari said.

"Fine." Naruto growled.

"Good come back tomorrow and tell us if your parents said yes or no." Temari told them. Everyone nodded their heads and left.

"I had a long day, I'm going to bed." Sakura said yawning.

"Good night." Temari called laying back down on the couch.

"Night." Sakura went into her room, got dressed and went to sleep.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura rolled- once again- off the bed and landed on the floor.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled.

"Get up and pack, we are leaving in an hour!" Temari shouted.

Sakura groaned and got up and got dressed after taking a shower.

She put on what she wore yesterday and started to pack some of her summer clothes in her dark pink metal suitcase, after all they _were_ going to a tropical island. Sakura put her hair up in a high ponytail with her long side bangs dripping down on each side of her face.

Sakura walked downstairs and set her bags next to everyone else's.

"I'm ready." Sakura said.

"Ah my blossom, you look ever so youthful!" Lee cried out.

"Shut up Lee. Okay then if everyone is ready let's go!" Temari shouted heading towards the door.

They got onto a bus that will take them to the airport. When they got to the airport a private jet was waiting for them.

"Naruto, is this your idea?" Sakura asked, looking at the blond man.

"Yep! Do you like it?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do but isn't going a little over board?" Sakura asked boarding the plane.

"I donno. But it will get us there faster!" Naruto shouted sitting down.

"Sakura-chan, will you please sit next to me!" Naruto patted the seat next to him.

"Sure Naruto." Sakura went over and sat next to the blond.

The plane had two seats a row and two columns. At the back of the plane two seats sat facing another two seats and behind the two seats that were facing the other two seats where another two seats that were facing another two seats. Confusing but two people sat facing two other people instead of the back of two chairs. (Get it? If you don't tell me and I will explain.)

Sakura sat next to Naruto, facing Kiba and Sasuke. Behind them were Pein and Madara facing Sasori and Deidara. Behind them were Itachi and Kisame facing Shikamaru and Neji. Next to them were Tobi and Zetsu facing Hidan and Kakuzu. In front of them were Sai and Gaara sitting alone and in front of them were Lee and Kankuro facing Temari.

Sakura was talking mostly to Naruto and found out a lot about him. She tried to get Sasuke to say more but he didn't talk much.

Finally they were there. They had arrived at Naruto's summer home, though it was really a mansion.

"This is your summer home!" Sakura stared.

"What's wrong? If you don't like it I can buy a new one!" Naruto looked worried.

Sakura giggled. "Nothing is wrong this is way bigger than I thought it would be!" Sakura smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back.

"All right everyone! ITS VACATION TIME!"

* * *

PLEASE HELP ME CHOOSE A PAIRING! I CANT DECIDE! TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE VACATION!**_ REVIEW!_**


	3. Another demon? wait! She knows!

Everyone cheered and ran towards the summer home/mansion.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Sakura said looking around.

There were two doors, one in the front and one in the back. In the back was a huge lawn around the size of a football field with a hedge and a white fence. On the yard there was the greenest grass you could possibly imagine, and a big bush that was carved to look like a fox with nine tails, and a really big cherry blossom tree that covered about half of the lawn. There was also an outside grill and some tables and a hammock that seated two people.

In the front yard was a huge fountain of a fox with nine tails, the water came out from the top of the head but you couldn't see that so it just looked like the water was flowing all around the fox. There was a gate that surrounded the whole house and around the gate were thousands of yellow and red rose bushes.

All in all, the place was 100 times better than anyone's dream home.

"Naruto, why are there so many yellow and red roses?" Sakura asked once she got inside.

"If you don't like them we can get rid of them! What is your favorite flower?" Naruto asked getting worried that she didn't like the place.

"Naruto calm down, it's fine! Better than fine, it's amazing! This whole place is absolutely breath taking! I love the flowers." Sakura said.

"Oh, good." Naruto sighed of relief.

"Here let me show you to your room." Naruto said motioning for her to fallow. Sakura fallowed him up to the second floor (the last floor).

"Your room is the last one down the hall." Naruto said walking down the hall. When the hall ended he looked to his left and walked in, Sakura fallowed him.

"Here is your room. Yesterday, when I found out we were all coming here for a vacation, I called the best painters and asked them to paint this room and told them they had until tomorrow. Do you like it? If you don't we can paint it a different color!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" Naruto asked.

"You hate the room don't you? I will go and call some painters to paint it any color you want!" Naruto worried.

"Naruto, I love it! This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me! You really need to calm down though, why do you keep worrying that I won't like something?" Sakura asked looking around.

"I guess that's for me to know, and you to find out." Naruto smiled.

Sakura looked around the room once more. The walls were painted a bright and cheery pink, there was wood flooring but there were some fluffy green rugs on it. There was also a huge green bed with a cherry blossom deigned on it and there was a window that showed the back yards cherry blossom tree.

"I had a window put in there because the cherry blossom tree really fits you and it was a good view." Naruto said looking out the window.

"You really didn't have to this. I mean just letting me stay here was enough." Sakura said.

"Yeah but I wanted to do it." Naruto said.

"I guess I should leave you to your unpacking. Oh and me and the others agreed on barbeque tonight outside. Is that okay with you?" Naruto asked.

"Perfect! It's a great thing to do to start out a vacation!" Sakura smiled.

"Great, well I guess I will see you later." Naruto smiled and left.

Sakura started to unpack her things and put her clothes in the dresser.

When she finished unpacking she went downstairs. She wanted to ask someone something but no one else was upstairs.

She walked into the living room and saw Shikamaru laying down on the long L-shaped couch.

"Um, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru sat up from the couch.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the Yamanaka Flower shop from here." Sakura told him.

"You turn right when you get out of the gate and keep walking. You walk past the Italian restaurant, Italianos, and then make a left, if you keep walking down you will see it. It will be on the left side." Shikamaru answered.

"Okay thank you!" Sakura called out walking towards the door.

"I wonder why she wants to go there…" Shikamaru trailed off sitting back down.

Sakura ran down all the way to Yamanaka's Flower Shop. She went left, ran, went right, and ran some more till she finally found it. When she entered she was immediately greeted by someone who was hugging her.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted once she saw the person who was hugging her.

"Forehead!" the one who was hugging Sakura shouted.

"Pig let go of me!" Sakura tried to get her friends hands off of her.

The girl let go over and smiled at her.

"Ino I can't believe I finally get to see you!" Sakura smiled back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to that one really cold place that I can't remember the name of!" Ino asked.

"I am here because of my roommates brothers friends! My roommate is a girl named Temari who has two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, who have a bunch of friends that I only met a few days ago, and one of their friends has a summer home slash mansion here!" Sakura told her friend.

"OMG! Would that friend that has a summer home here happen to be Naruto Uzumaki?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Sakura asked.

"Not really but I do know that he is filthy rich and he has a H-O-T friend named Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sasuke is really… quiet."

"Oh. My. God! You know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah he is one of Kankuro and Gaara's friends, meaning he is a friend of the rest of their friends, meaning he is a friend of Naruto. In other words… my roommate and I are staying with all of them in Naruto's summer home."

"You and your roommate… are staying at Naruto Uzumaki's summer home… on vacation… with a bunch of guys including Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino squealed.

"What's with all the squealing?" A shy voice came up from behind Ino.

"Mikura!" Sakura shouted and ran up to the shy girl.

"Hello Sakura." Mikura greeted.

Sakura looked at Mikura. Her long light blue hair was held up in a bun. She wore baggy pants that were tight fitting around the waist, black, silver, and blood red high heels, (like stilettos), a black beanie with random silver and blood red colored designs, a midnight blue tank top with a silver dragon and mini fangs with blood dripping from it, a skull necklace that reaches to the end of her chest, and two rings on her index and pinkie finger on her left hand and three rings on her thumb, middle, and pinkie finger on her right hand. The rings on the pinkies are mini twin dragons that wined around the pinkie. The other rings are different styles of yin and yang. She was also wearing a pair of studded yin and yang skull earrings and another piercing on the top of her right ear.

"You dress pretty weird for a vampire, but I like it!" Sakura said.

Yeah, she called Mikura a vampire. Sakura knew what she was, and she knew Mikura was stuck 16 forever.

"I know right?" Ino said.

"So how is Kurenia?" Sakura asked.

"My sister is fine." Mikura answered.

"That's good. Anyway, I have something to ask you guys." Sakura said.

"Shoot." Ino said.

"What do red tulips, white roses, and yellow roses mean?" Sakura asked.

"Red tulips mean declaration of love. White roses mean purity, and yellow roses mean jealous or jealousy." Ino answered.

"Why do you ask?" Mikura asked.

"Well, the other day Kiba gave me red tulips and at Naruto's summer home, before we came he had white and yellow roses added. He told me he called and asked the people that take care of his yard to add a bunch of white and yellow roses the day before we came here." Sakura answered.

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush on you!" Ino snickered. Sakura blushed.

"I think Kiba likes you and Naruto knows it so that's why he also added the yellow flowers, because he is jealous." Mikura said.

"I doubt that!" Sakura shouted.

"Doubt what?" Izumi Yamanaka asked coming out from the door labeled 'employees only'.

"Doubt that this guy named Kiba has a crush on her and his friend is jealous because he likes her too." Ino told her mom.

"How do you know he likes her?" Kurenia asked coming out from the same door Izumi came out from.

"He gave her red tulips! His friend ordered white and yellow roses just for her!" Ino squealed.

"Who is his friend?" Izumi asked.

"They guy that gave me tulips is Kiba Inuzuka, his friend is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto probably didn't know what they meant when he ordered them and I don't think Kiba did either." Sakura sighed.

"Naruto Uzumaki? He had some yard people here yesterday ordering 500 white roses and 700 yellow roses. We asked the workers if they knew that he knew what they meant and they said he said yes." Izumi said.

Just then a bell rang announcing someone had entered the store.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Shikamaru told me this is where you went!" Naruto ran up to the pink haired girl.

"Chan?" Ino asked whispering in Sakura ear. Sakura sighed and Ino giggled.

"Yeah, what is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"We want to start the barbeque but we didn't want to start without you. So I came to get you… if you want you can bring your friends." Naruto said noticing Ino and Mikura for the first time.

"Sure… do you guys want to come?" Sakura asked turning to look at Mikura and Ino.

"Will there be steak and burgers?" Mikura asked. She might be shy and be a vampire but she loved steak and hamburgers.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Then I'm in." Mikura nodded her head.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha be there?" Ino asked.

"Well yeah." Naruto looked confused.

"Count me in as well!" Ino grabbed onto Sakura and Mikura's arms.

"Okay then… let's go." Naruto left the shop, the three girls fallowing behind.

"Pig, let go of me." Sakura told her friend.

"Fine." Ino let go of her.

Naruto suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Wait a sec, I don't even know you're names." Naruto realized.

"I am Mikura." Mikura said.

"I'm Ino!" Ino said.

"Okay then we can go now." Naruto started to head off.

Sakura ran up next to him.

"Naruto when you ordered all those roses did you know what they mean?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah. I knew exactly what they mean, I would have gone for red too but red roses are so ordinary." Naruto smiled and took Sakura's hand.

Sakura smiled back and held Naruto's hand.

"Aww! That is so adorable!" Ino cried fake tears from behind them.

"You know that one time of month?" Mikura asked.

Ino nodded her head.

"For vampires I mean." Mikura said.

"Oh, yeah." Ino said.

"I think that time is now." Mikura said showing Ino her teeth.

Her fangs were longer and sharper.

"Well, now you can enjoy even more steak and burgers!" Ino shouted.

"What if the others see?" Mikura asked.

"Don't let them see." Ino answered.

Ino, Sakura, Izumi, and Kurenia where the only ones who knew about Mikura's being a vampire. She was a good one though, not like those in the stories. She drank human blood but didn't drink all of it so she didn't kill people. The people she drank blood from where called feeders, drugged people who love it when vampire fangs go into their skin and suck away some of their blood. Mikura was not addicted to blood, she had more control over it than any other vampire.

"I guess I could try that." Mikura sighed.

A few minutes later and they were at the Uzumaki summer home. Naruto opened the door and led the three girls outside to the backyard. Everyone else was already out there, waiting for Naruto to return with Sakura.

"Everyone, we're back!" Naruto shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Who are the extra two girls?" Neji asked.

"I am Ino Yamanaka! I work at Yamanaka Flower Shop!" Ino introduced herself.

"I am Mikura. I also work at the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Mikura introduced herself.

Kiba sniffed the air, and then he tackled Sakura to the ground and glared at Mikura.

"Sakura, stay away from her!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba get off." Sakura told him.

Kiba continued to glare and Sakura lost her temper.

"KIBA GET THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL OFF OF ME!" Sakura screamed.

Kiba looked down at her and sighed, getting off.

"What the hell was that about?" Sakura asked.

"She smells like a vampire." Kiba growled not realizing what he just told her.

"I know she is a vampire." Sakura told him.

"What!" All the boys asked/screamed in shock.

"I said I know Mikura is a vampire." Sakura repeated herself.

"So you know there are other demons as well?" Pein asked speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Then I guess we should tell you we are demons." Madara said.

"I had a feeling." Sakura sighed.

"What kinds of demons are you?" Ino asked.

"I am a vampire along with Sasuke." Itachi said.

"I am a nine tailed fox demon." Naruto said.

"I am a raccoon demon." Gaara said.

"I am a painter, I can paint some things and they come to life if I want them too." Sai said.

"I am youthfulness demon!" Lee shouted "More like useless." Someone in the back said.

"I am a shape shifter; I can turn into a demonic dog." Kiba said.

"I am a shadow holder. I can control shadows and such." Shikamaru yawned.

"I am a puppeteer." Kankuro said.

"I am a cannibal." Zetsu said.

"I am a demon clay artist, I can make just about anything out of clay." Deidara said.

"I am a immortal demon puppet artist, I can turn humans into puppets." Sasori said.

"I am a byakugan, I can see through forest and walls." Neji said.

"I am a reaper." Hidan said.

"I am like a zombie." Kakuzu said.

"I am half shark." Kisame said.

"Tobi is a grim reaper similar to Hidan!" Tobi cheered.

"I am God." Pein said.

"I am the Devil." Madara said.

"What. The. Fuck? You!-Sakura pointed to Pein- are a god? How is a god a demon? And You!-Sakura pointed to Madara- are the devil? How can you be god and how can you be devil!" Sakura yelled.

"I can make it rain. I can revive the dead if I want to. I can do so much more. I am a demon because I am a god of death." Pein said smirking a little.

"I am basically another devil, there are a few and I am but one. I also can do many things." Madara said.

"I guess that makes sense. You guys were the ones who were killing a bunch of people." Sakura sighed.

"We only killed them because they knew about us, we had too to protect ourselves." Itachi said.

"How did you find out Mikura was a vampire though?" Naruto asked.

"Funny story really…" Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"I was walking to Sakura's house for no reason I just wanted to see her. At that time she did not know I was a vampire and I did not have as much self control as I do now. Anyway, I was walking to Sakura's house when I smelled blood. It was coming from her room so I ran as fast as I could there and up the stairs only to see Sakura cutting herself with a knife. As much as I wanted her blood because it smells so much sweeter than other humans, I ran into the bathroom to get bandages and the first aid kit. When I ran back my fangs were fully grown because it was that time of month for vampires, she happened to see it and said I was a vampire. I said I was and she smiled. I bandaged up her cuts and we became even better friends than before. That's how she found out." Mikura answered.

"Ya'know, I would have left out the whole cutting, emo-ness from the story." Sakura said.

"Oh well now let's have some steak!" Mikura said. Everyone agreed and started the barbeque.

After a while Mikura and Ino had to leave. The others were still eating but Sakura was done.

She was watching Sasuke eat steak. Sasuke looked up at her questionably.

Sakura smiled. "You're cute when you eat." She said.

Sasuke swallowed his steak. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Exactly what I said, you are cute when you eat." Sakura said.

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know you just are!" Sakura giggled. (if you don't understand why, imagine a chibi Sasuke trying to eat a really big steak with long and sharp little fangs.)

Sasuke smirked and some of the others who had overheard their conversation glared at him.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… how about we go to the beach?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure! Sound great to me!" Naruto smiled.

"Hey everyone, what do you think about going to the beach tomorrow?" Naruto asked standing up on his chair.

There was a bunch of sure's and fine with me's.

"Great! Tomorrow we go to the beach!" Naruto shouted.

*The next day…*

Sakura woke up and got dressed after taking a shower. She had on short shorts and a red sleeveless shirt with a black X on it. She left her long pink hair down and she went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Sasori greeted.

"Good morning Sasori." Sakura greeted back.

"You have one strange mind." Madara said.

"I know, I specialize in that." Sakura smiled.

"How can you not be afraid of us? We were the ones who were killing people in your town. We are demons yet you are not afraid of us." Madara sighed.

"I am not afraid of you because I know you are not really bad people slash demon…thingys. I know you were the ones who were killing people but you did it for a good reason. I know I should be afraid of you… but for some reason I can't be." Sakura said.

"What me to make anything for breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"You always did change the subject whenever I brought up stuff you didn't like." Kiba said walking into the kitchen.

"Well, do you want anything or not?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, what are you making?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know whatever you guys want I guess." Sakura shrugged.

"Bacon and eggs!" Kiba shouted grinning.

"Pancakes!" Temari said running down the white stairs.

"French toast yeah." Deidara walked into the kitchen.

"Hn." Sasuke came in.

"Okay so bacon, eggs, pancakes, and French toast, got it!" Sakura said, turning on the oven. She tried to get some pans out from the cabinet above her but she was too small.

"Hn." Sasuke said reaching over her and getting the pans she wanted.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura said, smiling at him. The others in the room glared at him.

Sakura got out the eggs and all of the other need ingredients. She got to cooking and in a little less than an hour she was done and food was ready.

Just as Kiba was about to steal some bacon, Sakura smacked his hand away.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted.

"No food until everyone gets down here, we are all eating together." Sakura said.

"But I'm hungry!" Kiba pouted and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Then go and wake Naruto up, and get the others in here as well." Sakura told him, putting out plates and silverware.

"Fine." Kiba grumbled.

Sakura smiled.

Kiba ran up the stairs and all around the house calling everyone's names saying that it was time for breakfast.

At the mention of food, everyone came running towards the kitchen.

"Sit down!" Sakura told them.

The many men all took a free seat and sat down like they were told.

Pein, Madara, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankuro sat at the small kitchen table. Shikamaru, Neji, Sasori, and Deidara sat at the bar stools. The rest of them just sat around where ever they could.

"Okay now take your plate and come up here and get what you want, one person followed by another in a line." Sakura told them.

Everyone did as she said and got their food then sat back down.

"Good." Sakura said once everyone had a plate full of food. The only one who wasn't eating was Sasuke.

Sakura stared at him staring at his food. Sakura sighed and went to the pantry, grabbing a can and pouring the liquid into a boiler. After 3 minutes it was done and she poured it into a small bowl, handing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the bowl.

"Are you going to eat it or not?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomato soup." Sakura answered, smiling when she saw Sasuke's eyes light up.

"I figured you would like it, and sense you weren't eating the other food I made I decided to make you this." Sakura explained.

"Hn. Thank you." Sasuke said before eating.

Gaara looked over to Sakura.

"Sakura, aren't you hungry?" Gaara asked, seeing how she wasn't eating.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Sakura said.

"…" Gaara got up from his seat and walked over to Sakura. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the chair. He sat her down and got a plate of eggs, setting the plate in front of her.

Sakura was pretty much speechless.

"Eat." Gaara commanded.

Sakura looked at him then at her food. She did as she was told and ate.

Sakura was completely oblivious to the glares that were thrown Gaara's way.

When Sakura was finished eating she got up and took everyone's empty dishes without a word.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked coming up from behind her.

Sakura remained silent and started to wash the dishes.

Naruto started to help her. Sakura looked over at him and saw what he was doing, she smiled. That was when all of the glares that were being sent to Gaara, turned to Naruto. Sakura, again, was completely oblivious to this fact.

"So when are going to the beach?" Sakura asked once she finished cleaning the dishes.

"How about now?" Naruto suggested.

Everyone agreed and went upstairs to their rooms so they could change into their swim suits.

Sakura had a pink bikini with green water proof shorts on top.

When everyone was done dressing and stuff, they all went downstairs.

"Great, now that everyone is ready, let's go!" Sakura shouted.

However, none of the boys heard her, they were too busy staring at her in her bikini. (Perverts -_-.)

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Go to The MysteriousReds profile to see the picture of what Mikura looks kind of like

* * *

.


	4. The beach and some deathly hiking

"Yay! We're here!" Sakura shouted running up to the beach.

"Hey there is a spot over there with no one around it, let's go there." Naruto said looking over to a small area where there was no one nearby. 'No one to stare at my Sakura-chan.' everyone thought as they walked to the vacant space.

The beach was near empty though it was a very nice day out.

"Um… Itachi, Sasuke, how is it you can be out in the sun? Are you the same kind of vampire as Mikura?" Sakura asked remembering how Mikura could stand out in the sun but only for a little while.

"Sort of. We can stand out in the sun for a few hours, but our hours each day are limited. If we stand out here all day today then we will not survive standing out in the sun tomorrow. If we avoid the sun for a week then we can stand out in the sun for half of a week. It is kind of confusing." Sasuke answered.

"We weren't out in the sun much yesterday so we have a little less than the whole day." Itachi added.

"Oh… So you don't sparkle?" Sakura asked.

Everyone burst out laughing other than Itachi and Sasuke and a few others. Itachi and Sasuke sighed while Pein, Madara, and the other quieter ones smiled. Just imagining Sasuke or Itachi sparkling was hilarious for them.

"No we don't sparkle. We can't read minds, or see the future either." Sasuke said.

"Sorry, that question was kind of my fault. I forced her to read the twilight saga a while ago and well that sort of happened." Temari said.

"There are only three types of vampires and that is our kind, Mikura's kind, and the mythological kind where they burn in the sunlight." Itachi said.

"I know." Sakura smiled.

"Then why did you…" Sasuke trailed off.

"I wanted to see your reaction." Sakura smiled once more.

"Whatever, I am going swimming now." Naruto shrugged then ran for the water, a bunch of others fallowing.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, Pein, and Madara stayed on the beach.

Sakura set her beach towel down and laid on it, the others doing the same with their towels.

Sakura was in between Shikamaru and Pein. Next to Shikamaru was Neji, next to him was Gaara, and next to him was Sasuke. Next to Pein was Madara and next to him was Itachi.

Sakura fell asleep for a little while and when she woke up Sasuke and Itachi were chasing each other, Shikamaru was staring into the sky, Neji was glaring at Gaara and Gaara was glaring back, Madara was sitting on a tree branch in a shade tree behind them that was a few feet next to Pein, watching everything, Pein was sitting there watching Sasuke run from Itachi, then Itachi run from Sasuke, and repeat.

Sakura stared at Pein. Pein looked over at her, feeling her stare.

"What?" Pein asked.

Sakura smiled. "You even have piercings on your arms and chest." Sakura noticed.

"Yeah." Pein said.

"That's really cool. How many do you have?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I never really counted them." Pein shrugged.

Sakura smiled some more then sighed and closed her eyes.

"What?" Pein asked.

"I donno." Sakura stared up at the sky.

"Then why did you sigh?" Pein asked.

"I donno."

"How could you not know?"

"I donno."

"How can you not know how you don't know?"

"I donno."

"How can you not know how you can't know how you don't know?"

"I donno."

"How can you not know-" Pein was cut off by Sakura.

"I get it Pein. Why do you keep asking me so many questions?" Sakura asked.

"I donno." Pein smirked and Sakura let out a frustrated growl.

"You are impossible." Sakura said.

"And you are annoying."

"Stupid."

"Pinky."

"Fagot."

"Midget."

"Ass whole!" Sakura shouted standing up and pointing at him.

"Was that really necessary to cuss?" Pein sat up.

"Hmph!" Sakura crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

"It seems you get mad when your height is brought up." Pein noticed.

"I am average, not everyone can be some gigantic freak that's 8 feet tall!" Sakura pouted.

Madara would have laughed at Pein, as would Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi… but they were all too busy staring at her pouting lips, even Pein was staring.

Sakura decided to go into the water but not before dragging Shikamaru along with her.

"Nice job pissing her off." Madara said to Pein.

"I am not even close to being done." Pein smirked.

"Sakura, why did you have to drag me into the water too?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was mad! I do stuff like that when I'm mad." Sakura growled.

"Why were you mad?" Shikamaru asked.

"Pein was being really annoying and mean and he called me a midget!" Sakura pouted.

Shikamaru, being one of the not-as-perverted-boys/men, only looked at her and sighed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed again.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and splashed him with water. Shikamaru splashed her back, and she splashed water at him again. Shikamaru decided to go all about and push her under the water and then swim to the deeper end where the others were, dragging her along by her hand.

When they got to the deeper end Shikamaru let go of Sakura and they both came up for air.

"What the hell was that for?" Sakura asked once she caught her breath.

"That's what you get for splashing me." Shikamaru said.

"You are so mean! Are all demons this mean?" Sakura glared.

"Aw but Sakura-chan you don't think I'm mean do you?" Naruto glomped Sakura.

"No, not all just a few, namely Shikamaru and Pein." Sakura smiled up at the idiotic blond.

"Yay! Sakura-chan likes me!" Naruto shouted.

"Idiot, she said you aren't mean, she never said she liked you." Sasuke said.

"You're just jealous because Sakura-chan loves me more!" Naruto shouted at his raven haired friend.

"She does not." Sasuke said.

"Does too!"

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Does not!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"Ha! Sasuke showed more emotion than he ever has before!" Naruto laughed.

"Would you guys stop fighting?" Sakura sighed. "Oh and Naruto?" Sakura looked over to Naruto.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I was wondering if we could go hiking today. I would like to see some more of this island." Sakura said running her hand through her wet hair.

"Sure Sakura-chan! No problem, just hang on a second!" Naruto turned to look over to the others in the water and those on the sand.

"Who wants to go hiking?" Naruto asked them.

"Why not?" Pein shrugged.

"Sure." Madara hopped down from his resting spot on the branch in the shade tree.

"Tobi wants to stay in the water." Tobi said.

"I'll go." Neji said.

"No." Gaara kept glaring at Neji.

"Troublesome, I will go too." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hn I guess so." Sasuke said.

Everyone else just said no.

"Okay so that's Pein, Madara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hey I wanna go too Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried next to her, worried that she forgot about him.

"Okay then Naruto will be going too!" Sakura smiled and got out of the water.

"I have a map in my bag, you can use that." Itachi went over to his small black bag and pulled out a map of the island.

"Thank you Itachi!" Sakura hugged Itachi and grabbed the map.

"Okay so let's go!" Sakura jumped up and down.

They headed out into the woods without the ones who wanted to stay in the water.

A few minutes later…

"Ugh! I'm tired let's stop here for a second." Sakura said exhausted.

"Whose idea was this anyway!" Sakura yelled.

"It was your idea and we have only been walking around ten minutes." Sasuke said.

"Oh… right." Sakura sighed.

"Come on shorty, we haven't even got to the top of the mountain yet." Pein said.

"Don't call me shorty!" Sakura huffed.

"Sorry…midget." Pein smirked when Sakura growled.

She threw her water bottle at him and it hit his head.

"Don't be so mean." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't be so immature." Pein said rubbing the back of his head where the water bottle had hit him.

"You're being immature!" Sakura glared at him.

"Would you two stop fighting already?" Shikamaru said, sighing.

A few more minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"No." Neji replied sternly

"How 'bout now?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Now?"

"No.

"Are we there yet now?"

"No we are not there yet shut up already!" Neji hissed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Neji?"

"…"

"Neji?"

"…"

"Ne-"

"_What?" _Neji asked irritated.

"Are we there yet?"

Neji twitched.

"Are we?"

Twitch.

"Well?"

"NO!" Neji yelled.

"You don't have to be so mean!" Naruto glared and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura, Neji is being mean to me!" Naruto said in a tattle-tail tone.

"Naruto please get off of me." Sakura looked at the loud mouthed blond.

"But I don't wanna!" Naruto complained like a little four year old who doesn't want to go to bed.

"_Naruto_!" Sakura growled.

"Fine." Naruto hesitantly let go of her. Sakura looked over to him a frowned, sad that she had made him sad.

"You can hold my hand?" Sakura held out her hand and Naruto gradually grabbed it.

"Sakura-chan is so nice!" Naruto smiled. The others glared at him.

Another few minutes later…

"We're here!" Sakura shouted when they arrived at the peck of the mountain.

"Finally!" Naruto ran up and sat down.

"Wow the view is beautiful!" Sakura admired looking off the mountain. From the top of the mountain you could see a bunch of water and the whole island. Sakura only saw bits of land and a bunch of water.

"Be careful, you could fall off." Madara said noticing how close she was to the edge.

"I'll be fine." And just as she said that... she fell.

"Sakura!" Madara shouted trying to reach out for her, but it was too late. She fell down into the water and made a big splash.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out when he turned around to see she had fallen.

Everyone went their own ways to get to her. Sasuke ran down using his super speed, Shikamaru jumped down using the shadows of rocks and branches to jump from (he pulled the shadows out to a reachable distance and jumped from one to another down), Naruto just jumped all the way down his eyes red and the lines on his skin darker and thicker, Madara and Pein ran down the cliff, Neji jumped off and dived into the water using his byakugan to search for his Sakura. He found her and brought her to the shore where the others were standing, worried. Neji lied her bloody body down on the sand.

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Naruto bent down next to her, shaking her not caring if he got blood on his hands. Blood. Sasuke tensed. Her blood smelled so sweet to him, it was almost impossible to resist but he did. He wanted to keep her alive more than anything no matter how much he wanted her sweet smelling blood. He resisted. He wasn't the kind of vampire Mikura was so it was much harder for his kind to resist… but he did.

Shikamaru looked at her and bent his head to her chest so he could hear her heart beat.

"Well? Is she okay?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up.

"She needs mouth to mouth."

* * *

Review! What did you think?


	5. A lot of help and a few thank you

"She needs mouth to mouth."

"I'll do it!" Naruto shouted.

"Do you even know how?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Naruto looked down ashamed.

"I can't do it. If I do I don't think I will be able to control myself from drinking all of her blood and draining her body." Sasuke also looked down.

"I'll do it. I'm a devil, I have seen many things and by watching I know how to give CPR." Madara said.

"Hurry." Pein commanded.

Madara walked over and knelt down next to the unconscious Sakura. He put his hands on her chest and slowly pushed down three times before putting his mouth on hers and breathing in, trying to give her air. After the third try she coughed up some water and sat up. Everyone exhaled the breaths that they had been holding when they saw she was okay.

"Ugh. What happened?" Sakura asked looking at all the blood that covered her hands, arms, and legs.

"You fell off a cliff even though I told you to be careful. You got scraped and cut up really badly and you weren't breathing so I had to give you CPR aka mouth to mouth." Madara answered.

"Wait to almost kill yourself Sakura." Pein sighed rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"I've been through worse." Sakura shrugged standing up and walking over to the water to wash the blood off.

"What could be worse than falling off a cliff, getting so scraped up that blood is practically covering your body, Madara giving you mouth to mouth, and all the while a vampire who wants to suck all of the blood out of your body is standing a few feet away trying to resist?" Naruto asked walking over to Sakura and giving her his black shirt which he put on when they decided to go hiking.

"First, if I take that then your shirt will get all bloody because I don't think we have any bandages. Second I haven't been through worse but it just seemed like the right thing to say so…" Sakura trailed off.

"I have some bandages in my pack, hang on a sec." Neji said taking off his back pack and digging around until he pulled out some disinfecting ointment, roll bandages, and Band-Aids.

"Hold out your arms." Neji commanded. Sakura did as told and Neji put the disinfecting ointment on all the major cuts then took and the roll bandages and wrapped it around the major cuts while Naruto put the Band-Aids on the smaller- but still bleeding- cuts. After Sakura was bandaged up Naruto gave her his black shirt again and she put it on.

"There, you should be good now." Neji said, examining her.

"Thank you Neji. Thank you Naruto." Sakura said looking at all the bandages.

"What? I don't get a thank you?" Madara asked sounding offended.

"Thank you Madara!" Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek after kissing Naruto and Neji's.

The rest of the group glared at the three.

"I think we should be heading back now, it is almost night time." Pein said looking over to the setting sun.

"Okay then, let's go." Shikamaru said.

"Wait." Sakura said, making them stop.

"I… um, well… I can't move very well." Sakura said looking down to her legs which had two giant gashes on her left leg and a small but still major cut on her right.

"Okay then, bye!" Pein smirked and started heading off.

"Pein!" Sakura whined.

Sighing, Pein stopped and turned around walking towards Sakura.

"Carry me?" Sakura asked as she gave the best puppy dog look she could.

"Fine." Pein mumbled as he turned around so his back was facing Sakura and he kneeled down a little bit so she could get on.

"Yay! Thank you Pein!" Sakura jumped on his back and put her arms around his neck so she won't fall off.

Pein grunted and started to walk off, the others fallowing shortly behind.

When they got back to the beach no one was there.

"Great, they ditched us. Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe they went back to the mansion?" Naruto suggested.

"Well then I guess we should head there." Madara said.

"Wonderful, I have to carry shorty all the way back to the mansion." Pein sighed.

"I'm not short! If you call me that again I will bite you!" Sakura glared at him, well she tried to seeing as she was on his back and he was facing forward.

"In case you have forgotten I am being nice enough to carry you on my back. If you bite me I could just drop you." Pein smirked at the thought.

...a few minutes later…

"I'm cold." Sakura said.

"And?" Pein asked.

"I'm cold!" Sakura complained.

"Here Sakura, you can have my jacket." Naruto smiled, handing her the black and bright orange jacket.

"Thank you Naruto! But why do you have a jacket when we are on an island at the beach?" Sakura asked trying to put the Halloween colored jacket one without falling off of Pein's back.

"I don't know I just have that everywhere." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, Itachi, and I grew up in Alaska so that's part of the reason why he always has a jacket. He said he never knows when the temperature will drop so he has the jacket just in case. " Sasuke said.

"Oh, hey Sasuke I almost forgot you were there." Sakura said looking behind her.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura looked over at Naruto who was walking in his orange and black swim trunks with nothing else on.

"Where did you grow up?" Naruto asked.

"Washington." Sakura answered.

"Isn't it always rainy there?" Neji asked from behind.

"That's why I love it!" Sakura smiled.

"You like the rain?" Pein asked, butting into the conversation.

"Yep!" Sakura looked at him.

"Hm." Pein smirked.

… A few more minutes later…

"Were back!" Naruto yelled when they entered the mansion.

"Do you have to yell?" Sasori asked coming down the stairs.

"Yep!" Naruto yelled.

Sasori sighed and then looked at the rest of the group who just came in through the door. His eyes rested on Sakura who was still on Pein's back.

"What happened?" Sasori asked.

"It's a long story and I was unconscious for most of it." Sakura said.

"We have time." Gaara said coming out from the living room, the others also coming out from different places.

"Fine, Pein go to the couch." Sakura said, pointing to the couch.

Pein sighed but went over to the couch anyway and set Sakura down on it.

"Well, we were hiking and we made it to the top. Sakura was looking around but was standing to close to the cliff, I told her to be careful but then she fell off. We all rushed down as fast as we could off the cliff." Madara said, taking a seat on the left of Sakura while Pein was on the right.

"I dived into the water and used my byakugan to see through everything and I found Sakura. I swam over to her and carried her to the shore where I laid her down." Neji continued.

"I checked her breathing and said she needed mouth to mouth and it was Madara who gave it to her." Shikamaru sighed.

"After the CPR she coughed up water and then we took some bandages and wrapped them around the biggest cuts and put Band-Aids on the smaller cuts then I gave her my shirt." Naruto sat down on the floor facing the others with his back almost touching Sakura's legs.

"She couldn't walk so she made _me_ carry her here, when we got back to the beach we realized you guys ditched us so we came back here and here we are." Pein grumbled.

"Well at least everyone is okay." Temari sighed.

"Sort of." Sakura whined.

"I'm hungry." Sakura said as her stomach growled.

"I'm leaving." Pein got up and left so he wouldn't be forced to make her anything.

"I can't cook." Naruto said getting up from the floor.

"Hn." Sasuke left.

"I'll make you something." Sasori said heading over to the kitchen.

Normally the four chief's would always be in the kitchen save for their time off, but they weren't here because Sakura demanded that Naruto let them have the day off.

Sasori came back a little while later with chicken stir fry.

"Eat." Sasori commanded giving Sakura the food which she happily dug into.

"Thank you Sasori!" Sakura said when she finished eating.

"Whatever. It's already really late, maybe you should go to bed." Sasori said looking at the clock.

"Okay, good night!" Sakura said trying to stand up. Sakura tried to get up several times but would only end up falling back down.

"I give up. I can't walk. Sasori, could you help me get to my room?" Sakura asked when she realized she would only keep falling if she tried herself.

"Sure." And with that said Sasori picked Sakura up bridal and carried her up to her room, where he put her on the bed.

"Thank you." Sakura said before falling asleep.

"Good night." Sasori whispered in her ear before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Why were you in Sakura's room un?" Deidara asked coming down the hall, towards Sasori.

"I made her dinner then, since she couldn't get up to her room on her own, I carried her up. What are you jealous? Have you taken a liking to the cherry blossom?" Sasori asked.

Deidara glared at his red headed friend and then said, "You have too."


	6. Speaking strangly

THIS IS RE-UPLOADED! NO M_RATED CRAP!PLEASE REVIEW! AND RED THIS NEW VERSION

If you have already read this last time when it was M scroll down to the part where it got m-ish and re-read it!

A demon rose above the gates of hell. It could have destroyed the earth with its inhuman powers. But it was waiting, waiting for Sakura. It was not alone however. There, standing next to the huge red and black devil demon, was the demons Sakura had meet throughout her whole life. Naruto, Pein, Madara, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara-everyone. Even Mikura and her sister Kurenai- who was also a vampire. The worst part was, they were coming after her. She started running, running like a bat out of hell. But it wasn't enough, they caught up to her and she screamed. Closer and closer, they came in on her. And then… the dream ended. A voice came into her head while all she saw was blackness.

Don't. Don't fall into their trap. Don't fall into its trap. You will die if you do. This is all a trick. Do not fall for it young hero. If you wish to live, play them at their own game.

_Play them at their own game._

_Own game._

_Own game._

The voice echoed on and on.

"What game? What game?" Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

"Sakura? Hey Sakura!" A new voice woke her from her sleep.

Sakura jumped awake once she felt hands shaking her shoulders.

"Huh? Oh hey Kiba. What's up?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the grogginess she felt.

"Nothing much, just trying to wake you up because I thought you were having a nightmare." Kiba shrugged then looked straight at her.

"Did you know you were screaming for about two whole minutes before I came in here, then you changed to saying something like 'What game?' over and over. What were you dreaming about?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, It's nothing important." Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Okay then, whatever you say." Kiba said, looking around and trying to avoid looking at Sakura.

"Kiba? What's the matter?" Sakura asked, wondering why he wouldn't look at her.

"Uh, you're sort of… what you're wearing…" Kiba muttered, still refusing to look at her but a blush was rising on his cheeks.

Sakura looked down at herself, confused as of to what Kiba was talking about.

When she looked at herself she saw she was wearing her bikini from yesterday and she still had on Naruto's jacket but it was unzipped, she had taken off his black shirt when they got back but kept the jacket because she was still cold. Also, her bikini was sort of loose (in a way) and scrambled up- if you know what I mean. (No you perverts, you could not see everything!)

Oh right, I never changed out and into my pajamas." Sakura said to herself, remembering how last night Sasori carried her to her room and she was too lazy to get up and get dressed so she fell asleep in what she was wearing.

"Right, anyway breakfast is downstairs, I don't know who cooked it but if it's Naruto then be prepared to cook for yourself of you're going to have to eat terribly cooked- and possibly burnt- ramen. I guess I'll see you downstairs." Kiba said, the blush still on his cheeks- which Sakura was oblivious to- and then he left the room, heading down the long stairs towards the kitchen.

Sakura sighed, then got up from her bed and made her way over to the large white dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a silky white tank top that had a small cherry blossom tree working its way up from her bottom left side to her top right shoulder and the she pulled out some dark blue jean short-shorts. She took some underwear and a bra and went to take a shower.

After about an half hour she got out of the shower, her waist length pink hair smelling like roses and her body smelling much the same. She tied her damp hair up in a high ponytail and pushed the loose hair back with a shiny green headband with a small light green bow on the right side, but so it wasn't pushing back her two bangs (the bangs are like how they are in the first Naruto anime season).

She took one last look at the mirror after getting dressed, and walked out of the bathroom that was across the hall from her own room. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting, waiting for her.

"Morning boys." Sakura greeted.

"Good morning Sakura." Itachi greeted her back.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and ran towards her, about to glomp her-if she hadn't moved to the right an inch. Naruto ended falling to the floor, face first.

"Good morning Sakura." The rest of the guys mumbled.

"Well, it seems only Itachi is a morning person." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Hello lovely people!" Temari shouted as she was coming down the stairs.

"Since when were _you_ a morning person?" Sakura asked the dirty-blonde haired girl.

"I feel happy today for no reason!" Temari smiled like a mad woman.

"Okay then… What are we doing today?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon which someone else must have made for her.

"Well, we're going to head back home this afternoon. How 'bout we go to the mall and tonight when we get home, we can rent a movie or something." Temari suggested.

"I don't wanna go home today!" Kankuro whined.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Temari hit the puppet boy with a pan.

"Ow!" Kankuro yelped in pain.

"Changing subject time!" Sakura yelled randomly.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are we going to the mall or not?" Sakura asked, finishing her breakfast and going to wash her plate in the sink.

"Yeah, we can go when everyone is ready." Kakuzu said. (Ha! You probably thought I forgot him!)

"Great! Temari, can you go get my purse? All my money is in it." Sakura turned to her best friend/roommate.

"Which one, the black one, or the light green one?" Temari asked.

"The light green one please." Sakura told her as Temari was already walking up the stairs.

"No need Sakura. I will buy you anything you want." Madara told the Pinkette.

"Thank you, but I can't accept that. Besides, I still need my purse." Sakura smiled brightly at the long raven haired man.

"But Sakuuuuraaa! You have to let us but you something!" Madara whined like a little kid.

"No." Sakura sighed and walked out of the kitchen towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Why not?" Madara pouted."Because, it doesn't feel right having you guys buy me a bunch of stuff." Sakura told him just as Temari came down with two purses in hand. One was a small lime green purse with a dull pink handle while the other was a purple shoulder bag with a gray handle.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk? I mean after the incident with the cliff I think you should stay off your feet for a while." Madara sounded concerned.

"I'm fine; I'm walking now aren't I?" Sakura asked gesturing to the bandages that were still on her legs- one on her left thigh, ending just above her knee, and another on her right leg ending halfway down her calf and starting an inch below her knee.

"I guess but-" Madara was cut off by Sakura interrupting him.

"No buts! I am fine. Now is everyone ready to go?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Everyone said together.

"Okay then, let's go!" Naruto shouted and headed out the door, everyone fallowing him.

**Skipping to when they get to the mall**

"Wow. Even the Mall is beautiful." Sakura stared at her surroundings in awe.

"C'mon bitch! We don't fucking want to be in this damn place so hurry the fuck up and do whatever shit you need to!" Hidan yelled from the entrance of the mall. Many mothers covered their children's ears and glared at him for using such foul language.

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled to him from the parking lot where she, Temari, and some of the slower- in Shikamaru's case, lazier- guys were. She ignored the fact that he called her a bitch, but that didn't stop her from feeling a little irritated.

"Don't worry about Hidan, he has a foul mouth and will use it whenever he can." Kakuzu assured her.

"I realized that, but thank you." Sakura looked to her left to see that he was standing there, wearing a black t-shirt with some black baggy pants (like what the Akatsuki where in the anime). Actually, Sakura came to realize, that's really what all these guys were wearing. Tight t-shirts with either dark baggy pants or loose jeans. Maybe she could get them to but more fashionable clothing while they were her.

They walked into the mall and went to several different stores, everyone went their own way. Itachi went to the book store. Deidara, Sai, and Sasori went to the art's and crafts store. Naruto ran off to get to some ramen at a place called Ichiraku's (sp?). Temari went into some store that sells sand. Kankuro went into a puppet shop with Sasori before Sasori went with Deidara. Zetsu found a nice greenhouse-like store that sold millions of plants. Kisame was in this aquarium place that actually sold live sharks. Kakuzu just disappeared along with Neji. Everyone just went to the stores that caught their interest. Well, almost everyone that is. The ones who remained with Sakura were Hidan, Madara, Pein, Sasuke, and Gaara.

"Why didn't you guys go off with the others?" Sakura asked.

"No stores here interest me." Gaara answered.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed(?) with Gaara.

"I just want to fucking leave this shitty place as damn soon as possible." Hidan said.

"I shouldn't leave you alone with _these _men." Madara gestured at the other guys when he said these.

"If I left, who would protect you from yourself, eh pinky?" Pein grinned at her.

"What do you mean, "protect me from myself"?" Sakura glared at the pierced man.

"You would obviously get hurt if I weren't around. Besides you owe me, so from now on, you are my servant." Pein grinned at her. (Pein is a little ooc but there is a reason! Sort of… I was reading Dengeki Daisy so I made him like Kurosaki.)

"How do I owe you!" Sakura shouted.

"I carried you from the beach all the way home, which is a very long walk- not to mention you weighed me down!" Pein smirked when he saw her put her head down and sigh in defeat.

"Fine, I owe you ONE thing, so what?" Sakura looked back up at the orange haired- so called- 'God'.

"Hmm. Let me think about it for a while. I'll tell you later what I want you to do and you have to do it." Pein's smirk turned into a very wide grin.

"Ugh, fine!" Sakura gave in, and started walking. The others fallowed shortly behind her.

Oh I should probably mention how the more… inhuman like people now look like normal humans. They can do that whenever they are in public. Kisame's blue skin turns a really pale color, Itachi and Sasuke's eyes become nothing but onyx colored and they hide their fangs, Zetsu becomes a very pale person much like Kisame, losing his black side, but still having two personalities and he took off his fly trap which he can take off whenever. Everyone looked normal except for the teeth, tattoos, the piercings, and the unusual hair color, but who was she to judge? She _did _have pink hair. _Pink._

So the Hidan, Gaara, Sasuke, Pein, and Madara fallowed her to every store she went to. She even got them to buy some more fashionable clothing. Hidan got a black muscle shirt with some black jeans that had chains on them. Gaara got a pair of black ripped up jeans and a tight black short sleeved dark red shirt that had demonic red eyes and an evil grin that showed pointy white teeth. Sasuke bought dark blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that was custom made with the Uchiha clan fan on the back and big red eyes with three black pupils on the front (the sharingan). Madara got Dark blue washed out jeans with chains like Hidan's but there were more on Madara's, a black with red lining muscle shirt that also had the Uchiha clan fan on the back but on the front it said in red gothic font, 'I cant help that I'm sexy'. Madara bought two more shirts one said 'You know you wanna fuck this' with an arrow pointing down to his… you know. The third shirt he bought was the most normal. It was nothing but I really tight black t-shirt that showed his muscles and abs off really well and said 'Fuck off' in white letters. Sakura told him he should get more sophisticated shirts and not even buy the first two but Madara shrugged it off and told her "You know the first two shirts sayings are true." Sakura scoffed said "Yeah right." and walked off- leaving a grinning Madara standing there, looking at her ass as she walked away. Pein had gotten a pair of dark blue ripped up jeans with black paint splattered ends and a dark blue t-shirt with big lettering saying 'I am a God'. He also got another shirt just like the first and also similar to Madara's but it said 'Meet the god of sex's big helper' with an arrow pointing down to his… I should have to tell you. Sakura, of course objected that just as she had to Madara's and told him he shouldn't get it. Thus leading to the conversation they were having now.

"Don't but the shirt Pein."

"Why not?"

"It's inappropriate."

"Madara also has one like it!"

"He shouldn't get one either."

"What?" Madara butted in. (these are going in order- Sakura, Pein, Madara unless I say differently.)

"Neither of you should get those shirts."

"How is it so inappropriate?"

"I think it fits me, plus it's true and you know it!"

"It's inappropriate because it refers to sex and what would little children think?"

"Let kids think what they will."

"I noticed you didn't respond to my saying it's true, meaning you agree with me!" Madara grinned.

"Well, I don't know about you but mine is true." Pein scoffed then smirked.

"Oh please." Sakura sighed in irritation.

"So Sakura… since you aren't saying anything about it being true or not, does that mean you are a virgin?" Pein asked the pink haired girl.

"I don't have to tell you anything, and I will _never_ tell you about my sex life." Sakura turned away from thee two men to go and try on some clothes she found for herself.

"Can you two be helpful and tell me if this stuff looks good on me?" Sakura asked the two men as she went into one of the stalls of the dressing room. Since no one else was in there, the two men went in and sat down on a bench right in front of the stall Sakura was currently in.

While Sakura was changing the men where thinking.

'_She owes me one thing… I could make her tell me if she's a virgin and if not who her first time was with… or I could make her do something embarrassing, or even make her kiss me. If I went as far as to ask her to have sex with me I doubt she would do it and she'd probably never talk to me again. What to do, what to do…' _Pein thought.

'_I wonder if Sakura is a virgin. I hope she is, if not… I will kill the guy who took her virginity. Anyway I hope she's going to come out of that stall wearing something sexy. Wait. Pein's here so he would also see her. And if the other three guys come in they would see her. Maybe something not so revealing… meh, who cares. She's going to be mine anyway, after all, I am the Devils right hand man.' _Madara smirked.

Just then Sakura came out of the stall wearing something pretty revealing. She wore a short, tight, strapless, black shirt that ended just below her breast, a short black and red pleated mini skirt that was only two inches long, maybe less. Along with the skirt she wore a black, studded belt that went diagonally across the skirt. At the end of the skirt was a black laced trim. To complete the outfit she had fishnets on both arms that started and inch above the elbow and ended an inch below and black 1 and a half inch high heels. She took off the green head band though. Madara and Pein just stared.

"Well, what do you think?" Sakura asked, spinning around for them to get a better view.

"You should get that." Pein and Madara said together, still staring at her.

"Huh?"

"You look… Really good in that." Pein told her once he recovered. Madara, however, was still staring.

"Madara?" Sakura looked at the dark haired man.

"Yeah?" Madara mumbled.

"You're drooling."

"What?"

"I said you're drooling. Are you okay?" Sakura bet down in front of him and put her hand up to feel his forehead.

Madara looked down and in doing so, he saw down her revealing shirt seeing her big breasts. He blushed.

"Madara?" Sakura was tilting her head to look up at him. Madara moved his eyes to meet hers.

"What?"

"You're still drooling."

Madara blushed a little more and wiped the drool from his mouth. He could hear Pein snickering.

"You're getting that." Madara demanded, once he returned to normal.

"But… it costs too much. I'll just find another outfit." Sakura said, standing up and heading to the stall to change, much to Madara's perverted dismay.

"How much?" Madara asked/demanded.

"Huh?" Sakura turned to face him once again.

"How much does that outfit cost?" Madara repeated.

"645 bucks. Why?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm buying you that." Madara answered. Pein's faded snickering stopped and he frowned.

"Change into your clothes and hand me this outfit." Madara ordered.

"But-"

"No buts. Change." Madara pushed her into the stall. Sakura closed the door and locked it then changed into her clothes.

"Give me the outfit." Madara commanded once she came out. Sakura handed him the whole outfit albeit unwillingly.

Madara walked out of the dressing room to go and pay for Sakura's new outfit and his own new clothes.

Just as Sakura was about to leave the room Pein stopped her.

"Sakura, I know what I want you to do for me and I wont get the shirt IF you owe me another favor." Pein said.

"Deal. So what is it?" Sakura asked.

"I will tell you after we meet back with the others." Pein smirked at the thought of what he was going to make her do.

"Let's go then." Sakura walked passed Pein and over to Madara who was carrying two bags- one smaller than the other. Sakura grabbed the bag that held her outfit- the smaller one- and hugged Madara. Madara hugged her back (Sakura is only a few inches shorter than him and Pein). The other three joined them as they were heading out the store, having already paid for their new clothes. As soon as they got out of the store, Pein turned and stood in front of Sakura. Sakura nearly ran into his chest.

"Ready for what you owe me?" Pein asked. The other guys stopped to watch the two.

"What would that be?" Sakura asked.

"Don't ask questions, just wait." Pein walked around so he was behind her and put his hands over her eyes so she could see what store they were going into.

When Pein removed his hands Sakura saw that they were in a piercing shop.

"What the-"

"You have to get one piercing where I want you to." Pein answered her unfinished question.

A man at the desk looked up from the playboy magazine he was reading.

"Why hello there, how may I help you?" The man asked.

"This girl is here to get a piercing." Pein answered, putting his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Where are they going to be?" The man asked, looking at Sakura, checking her out.

(EDITED PART! UPDATED NEW WHATEVER!)

"On her tongue." Pein answered.

"What!" Sakura practically screamed in his ear.

"You made a deal, you have to go through with it love." Pein whispered in her ear.

"Uh. Ugh, fine." Sakura agreed.

The other guys were sitting on a bench outside the shop waiting for them.

"Okay then, right this way miss." The man led Sakura into a room and asked her to sit down on the cold, metal chair. Sakura did as told and sat down.

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." Again, Sakura did as told. The man put this metal thing on her tongue- holding it still- and took the piercing gun and-for lack of better words- shot it through her tongue.

The man picked up a mirror and held in front of her allowing her to see her new tongue piercing.

"You cannot take that out or you will end up suffering through immense pain. Also it might be hard for you to clean that with this special piercing cleaning stuff and so I would suggest your boyfriend do that for you as well as help you speak better- the tongue piercing makes you talk kinda funny like." The man told her.

"My boyfriemd?" Sakura asked, her speech off because of the piercing.

"Isn't that guy with all those piercings your boyfriend?" the man asked.

"Um, moe. He omie bough me hewe becaue we may a hea. A hea I ever hood hade areef woh." (translation: Um, no. He only brought me here because we made a deal. A deal I never should have agreed to.) Sakura sighed.

"Really? I thought he was because of the way he looked at you, but I guess not." The man shrugged.

"Go on out, the guy already paid for it so you're free to go." The man went to clean the tool he used.

Sakura walked out of the store and when she spotted Pein, she walked up to him. The others were also standing around there.

"I taste you so mush." Sakura told him.

"You taste me? We're going to have to work on you speaking." Pein sighed and shook his head.

"Uh, Pein. What exactly did you make her do?" Madara asked.

"I made her get a piercing." Pein answered.

"Where?" Gaara asked.

"Tongue."

"That is fucking sexy." Hidan grinned and looked Sakura up and down.

"Sut up." Sakura growled.

"I hoe I am goimg sue regref his, but hut is ta semond ting I owme you?" ( I know I am going to regret this but what is the second thing I owe you?) Sakura asked, slightly groaning at the thought.

Pein smirked. "You have to be my girlfriend for the rest of the month, and do everything a girlfriend would. That includes kissing." Pein told her.

Sakura was staring at him, her mouth open and her eyes as wide as plates.

"Who habe got sue be kibbing me." ( You have got to be kidding me.) She said.

"Nope." Pein's smirk grew wider.

"If I didn't know any better I would say Pein is the devil." Madara glared at the orange haired man.

"Why are you fucking making her be your goddamned girlfriend?" Hidan asked.

"She owes me. Besides she only has to do so for the next two and a half weeks." Pein shrugged.

"I hue I woulb regref amking." (I knew I would regret asking.) Sakura said.

"Well let's go meet up with the others Sakura-_chan_." Pein purred the chan part.

Madara, Gaara, Sasuke, and Hidan were glaring at him as he put his arm around Sakura's waist.

*When they meet back with the others at the food court*

Pein still had his arm around Sakura's waist when they reached the food court. They walked over to the table where everyone else was sitting and sat down next to each other. The other guys sat down at the rest of the empty seats.

"Um, Sakura yeah?" Deidara looked at Sakura.

"Yehk Deibama?" (yes Deidara)

"Why does Pein have his arm around your neck yeah?" Deidara asked. Pein had moved his arm from her waist to her neck when they sat down

"She's my girlfriend now." Pein answered for Sakura.

"What?" Everyone just about screamed.

"Hibs a bong hory am id stwarbed wib me owmimg hem doo himgs. Tih ish ha ekond hing I ome hem." (It's a long story am it started with me owing him two things. This is the second thing I owe him) Sakura answered.

"What was the first?" Temari asked.

"I fwad hue geb a piercing on my tomgue." (I had to get a piercing on my tongue.) Sakura opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, showing the silver piercing.

"He made you get a piercing on your tongue!" Temari almost yelled in outrage.

"Yeah." Sakura glared at her best friend/roommate.

"Sakura! Your non-existent innocence is ruined!" Temari cried.

All eyes turned to glare at Pein, who was drinking Sakura's soda that somebody got for her. He just ignored the stares.

"Pein you bastard!" Naruto jumped up from his seat and pointed a finger at Pein.

"Sit down dope." Sasuke told his dumb friend.

"Teme." Naruto muttered as he sat down.

"What do you mean non-existent innocence?" Sai asked with a fake smile.

"Sakura is-"

"TEHAMI!" (TEMARI!) Sakura yelled.

"Sorry!" Temari apologized and sat back down.

Now all the guys were curious. They wanted to know why their future bride was no longer considered "innocent."

Yes even the more hidden ones such as Zetsu and Sai loved the pinkette.

Sakura took a drink from the soda she was given, not knowing Pein had already had a drink, or that he put his lips to the same place she was putting hers now.

"INDERECT KISS!"

Sakura spit out the soda and screamed, "HUT TA HELL!" (what the hell)

It was then that a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, creature came into view. It was also then that Sakura looked to see just who she spit her drink out at and saw a very irritated Pein. That's what they call karma bitch.

"Eh… Howwy Hein." (sorry pein) Sakura apologized.

"Kun. You have to call me Pein-_kun _now that we are together." Pein corrected her.

"A-HA! I knew it!" the blonde that screamed before came closer.

"Emo!" Sakura turned around to face the girl.

" It's INO. And I was listening behind that plant from the moment you got here!" Ino explained.

"I heard everything and saw everything! Including where Temari said what you got pierced and where you shared an indirect kiss with this guy!" Ino pointed to Pein.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were together?" Ino asked, giving Sakura the puppy dog eyes which Kiba scoffed at.

"I'm your best friend!" Ino's eyes were watering, meaning she was going to fake cry if Sakura didn't answer her.

"No way!_ I'm_ her best friend!" Kiba shouted.

"Not-uh! _I'm_ her best friend and her roommate!" Temari glared at the dog boy.

"Oh please. We both know_ I'm _her best friend." Ino joined in.

"I've known her longer!"

"Woof!" Akamaru barked from on top of Kiba's head.

"Akamaru agrees with me!"

"That damn dog doesn't know anything!" Ino pointed a manicured finger at the white puppy.

"What did you say about Akamaru?"

"You heard me!"

"Why I-"

"HOP!" (stop) Sakura screamed.

"Akk of shoe har my besm fmiems, how sut up dough I wayn expkaim." (ALL of you are my best friends, now shut up so I can explain) Everyone quieted down.

"I ow-" Sakura was cut off by Pein.

"She is my girlfriend and there is nothing more to say." Pein answered.

"Hein, hut am you-" Sakura was again cut off by Pein but this time it was because he was licking her neck.

"What did I tell you? You are to call me Pein-_kun _or I guess now it would be Hein-kun_._ And I did that because as part of our deal, you are to actually say you are my girlfriend and not say you're only doing it as a deal, got it?" Pein whispered in her ear.

"Y-yek Hein-k-kun." (Yes Pein-k-kun) Sakura stuttered.

"Amyhay, um… Emo, hut are hue boing beer?" (anyway um… Ino, what are you doing here?) Sakura asked her friend.

"I thought I should go to the mall, get a manicure, buy some clothes and make up, that's it really. What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"hopping. hot dum clothes, hidd hom tings, how I'm eaming dum food. Hi the say, we're weaving boonighm." (Shopping. Got some clothes, did some things, now I'm eating some food. By the way, were leaving tonight.) Sakura answered.

"Aw! Well I have to go now so bye! I'll be sure to call you and visit sometime! Bye forehead!" Ino called behind her shoulder as she walked away.

"Die pig!" Sakura yelled back.

"Mean!"

"Hue bow!" (you know.)

"Here's some pizza Sakura, you must be hungry." Kiba handed her a plate of pepperoni pizza.

"hank you Biba!" (Thank you Kiba!) Sakura smiled at him and took a big bite of the warm, cheesy pizza.

When she set it back down after taking three bites, Pein took it and ate a bite.

"Due how his is how deople- mostmly coupmes- het dick." (You know this is how people- mostly coupes- get sick.) Sakura told him.

"Doesn't matter. I'm a god, I cant get sick and if I cant get sick then I cant get you sick." Pein shrugged.

"hutever Hein- he looked at her- Hein-kun." Sakura rolled her eyes. Pein turned to face everyone else.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Everyone nodded.

"Then let's pack so we can go home."

**Skipping to when they all arrive at Sakura and Temari's apartment.**

"Finally! We're dome!" Sakura threw her arms in the air when they went into their apartment. Sakura and Pein had been working on her speech the way home but she still hasn't perfected it.

"Yeah! Oh, Gaara and Kankuro, you two will be sharing a room upstairs, don't worry there are two beds. The rest of you need to go home to your families." Temari told them.

There were a bunch of grunts and whatever's from the group of boys.

"We're going to watch this movie I bought before we left and then you guys go home okay? Sakura can you put the movie in the dvd player and turn it on?" Temari asked.

"Soore!" Sakura threw her stuff upstairs and did as Temari asked her too.

The movie was Paranormal Activity.

"Everyone find a place to sit and let's press play!" Temari shouted.

Temari sat down on an old recliner while the other guys either pulled the chairs from the kitchen table in or they grabbed a pillow and leaned it against the wall or in some peoples cases the legs of the people sitting on the couch. Sakura was forced to sit curled up against Pein with her legs near the arm of the couch and Pein's arm was around her. Kiba was leaning on a pillow that was pushed against that side of the couch and Zetsu was next to him. The others were just splattered around.

The movie started and every once in a while people would change positions. When the end of the horror movie came and the man was thrown against the camera Sakura, Temari, and Naruto screamed. Temari hugged a pillow. Sakura buried her head in Pein's chest and grabbed on to his arm. Naruto grabbed the closest person next to him and nearly tackled the guy all the while squeezing the breath out of him. Poor Sasuke.

"Do-be. Get off o-of me. Cant br-breathe." Sasuke chocked out.

Naruto seemed to realize just then who it was exactly, he was clinging to like a life line.

"Eww!" Naruto jumped away from him.

Just then the movie ended.

"Sakura-chan, it's alright now. The movie is over." Pein whispered in the pink haired girls ear.

Sakura realized what she had just done and backed away as far as the couch would allow.

Pein chuckled at her reaction.

"Okay time for you guys to go home now!" Temari yelled shoving the unwilling guys out the door.

Sakura had already left to change into her pajamas. When she came out of the bathroom and walked into her room the last thing she expected to see was Pein in nothing but his boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly waiting for her.

"Get messed and go dome!" (get dressed and go home) Sakura shouted at him as she walked over to her bed.

"I'm hoeing to ho to sheep, and hen I boo hat you bedder not be danding there." (I'm going to go to sleep and when I do that you better not be standing there) Sakura glared at him before getting into her queen sized bed.

When she felt the other side of the bed dip down she turned that way and opened her eyes.

"I'm not standing there." Pein said with a smirk on his face.

He wrapped his strong arms around Sakura's waist.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"?"

"FUCK HOE!" (NO) Sakura punched him in the face which sent him flying out the window, breaking it in the process.

She was going to have hell to pay in the morning.

VOTE ON MY PROFILE WHICH STORY I SHOULD FOCUS ON OR IF I SHOULD WRTIE A NEW ONE! REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE!


	7. Family meetings

I don't know why I am doing this, for only two reviews last chapter. I expect more please.

Demons and a cherry blossom~

Learning to speak better, meeting the families!

-dskjhvffffklhfusjuhfkjajhf-

Hero. We are being tortured again. When will you come? When will you save us? Them? _Him?_ Him. The master demon. The ultimate devil. He works with four people by his side. A red haired Blood demon. A silver haired Creator demon. A blue haired Shark demon. And lastly, a orange haired Dream demon. They need saving just as much as the others. The ones you are with. Don't forget Hero, all demons are dangerous. If you forget that… you will die.

Hero. It is the Dream demon who is helping me reach you. They may act nice, but don't let them deceive you. Very few are nice. When you _do _come, know this- _he_ is a master. He is like a snake in every way. Sneaky, sly, sleek. His name? _Orochimaru._

-dskjhvffffklhfusjuhfkjajhf-

It was ten o'clock in the morning when Sakura woke up. She had no readings today nor did Temari.

When Sakura walked down the stairs she wet straight to the kitchen, ignoring everything and everyone on her way.

She grabbed a plastic bowl and filled it with cereal, taking a fork out of the drawer next to the sink.

Sighing she set her bowl down on the table and walked over to the black refrigerator, getting out the orange juice container she also got a glass out of the cabinet. She poured herself a glass only to stop. She shrugged and started drinking out of the carton.

"Sakura! You shouldn't drink out of the carton!" Temari scolded as she came in to the kitchen.

"Hutteber. He peed ho go ho heh dore poday amyhays." (Whatever. We need to go to the store today anyways.) Sakura said as she threw the empty carton away.

Her speaking was still off due to the tongue piercing she had to get.

"We'll go in an hour. You might wanna get dressed, the guys are already here. I doubt you want your '_boyfriend'_ Pein, to see you in that." Temari looked at Sakura's pajamas- a black tank top and pink booty shorts.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Pe areamy haw me wearimg his lak might." (He already saw me wearing this last night.)

Sakura glared at the memory.

"You really need _someone_ to help you with speaking. I don't think these guys families will like that." Temari smirked.

"Mami?" (Nani?)

"Mommy? You still call your mom 'mommy'?" Temari asked, walking over to the table and grabbing her own cereal.

"I dead Mami!" (I said Nani!) Sakura shouted.

"Mammy?"

"Mami!"

"Mami?"

"MAMI!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh! You mean 'nani'?" Temari asked.

"Sheah!" Sakura rolled her eyes and finished her cereal, throwing the bowl away.

"I heard screaming! Everything okay?" Kankuro asked as he came into the room.

"Oh Sakura, you're up. You guys get to meet the others family today! Including our dad." Kankuro smiled as he walked up to the pink haired girl.

"Welly?" Sakura asked.

"Welly." Kankuro smirked.

Sakura glared.

"You also get to meet Pein's sister and his brothers. His sister will help you talk better 'cause that is getting really annoying!"

Sakura glared at the man once more before sighing and walking up the stairs to the shower.

She took a short shower and got dressed in a dark pink long sleeved sweater that went down to her thighs with a big red X on it and a pair of black skinny jeans.

She looked at her silver tongue piercing in the mirror, still not used to seeing it.

Sighing once more she brushed her hair after blow drying it, deciding to leave it down today.

Sakura left the bathroom and walked down into the living room, seeing everyone already there and sitting down or leaning against the walls.

"Hello Sakura-chan, you get to meet my parents and siblings today." Pein told her as he walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Sakura's eye twitched once more as she pushed his arm off her and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"My sister, Konan will help you speak better with the tongue piercing.

"Uh-huh." Sakura rubbed her eyes, still feeling sleepy.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan! You get to meet Sasuke-teme's and Itachi-teme's family too! Including Tobi and Madara's brother, and their mom, and their _other _brother who is also Sasuke-teme's and Itachi-teme's father, and you get to meet their mom, who's really nice and makes me ramen every time I visit, and you can also meet my mom and dad, and Shikamaru's mom and dad, and Sai's uncle, and Hidan's mom and dad and sister, and and and Kakuzu's sister, and Kisame's brother, and Sasori's grandma, and Deidara's dad, and Pein's brothers and sister and mom and dad, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's dad, and Kiba's mom and sister, and Zetsu's dad, and Neji's uncle and his cousin, and Lee's dad, oh oh oh and and um… uh… I think that's all." Naruto said all in one breath.

"… Wow Naruto. You sure have talent." Temari stared wide eyed.

"Did you expect any less from this hunk of a man?" Naruto got up on the table and started dancing.

"You can't be a man without a dick." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Sai-teme!" Naruto tackled the man.

"Enough fighting." Pein glared at the two on the floor.

"Well… Me and Sak are gonna go to the store." Temari said, grabbing her coat and purse and walking towards the door, Sakura fallowing after picking up her tan coat and grabbing her car keys.

"Bye hi's." (bye guys) Sakura waved as she walked out the door. She walked down the ugly puke green stairs of her apartment and towards her car, a red and black buggati veyron. She bought this about three months ago using her hospital work money. Temari was already in the passenger seat when Sakura got in. She turned the car on and drove away to the store.

*when they get to the store while they are buying stuff in the milk isle*

"We need milk." Temari stated as she looked at the shopping list she made.

"Hot it." Sakura said as she put a container of milk in the shopping cart Temari was pushing.

"Now we need orange juice and then we pay and go." Temari said as she put the list away in her pocket.

"I'kk hit it amd meet you mear heh heck oumt coumer." (I'll get it and meet you near the check out counter.") Sakura said as she walked towards the orange juice.

She could feel someone watching her.

She reached up to get the orange juice she needed but was too short to get it. The last one was on the top row and she wasn't tall enough.

Glaring at the carton full of the juice she desires she tried once more to get it, only to be stopped when she saw a pale hand get it and hold it out to her.

She stared at the carton.

"Are you going to take it or not miss?"

"A-ah." Sakura took the carton and looked up at the person the pale arm belonged to. He had short black hair and onyx eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans and he had orange tinted goggles hanging around his neck.

"Hanks." Sakura said, silently cursing her tongue piercing.

"…huh?" The man asked.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and pointed towards the piercing.

"Ah. I see, you should meet my cousins, friends, sister. She has a tongue piercing and might be able to help you talk better." The man grinned.

"My name is Obito. And you are?" The man asked.

"Dakuma." Sakura clenched her fist in irritation.

"SS-aaaahhh-kkkkk-oohhh-errrr-uh." Sakura pronounced.

"Sakura?" Obito asked.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, confirming that that was her name.

"It's nice to meet you, but I have to go now… I guess I'll see you around sometime." Obito grinned again when Sakura nodded.

"Bye."

"Die."

"That's not very nice." Obito laughed and Sakura blushed.

"Later." Sakura walked off with the orange juice in hand.

"Sakura, just in time. As soon as I pay we leave to meet the guys families and you get to meet my dad." Temari said as Sakura set the juice down on the converter belt thing.

"Kay." Sakura said.

Temari paid for the food and Sakura helped carry it out to the car.

"Well… off to the Uchiha complex Mansion." Temari stated as she got in the drivers seat and drove away.

"The Uchiha's have their own Mansion?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! Oh and everyone knows we know about them being demons. Their parents aren't demons though." Temari told the pinkette.

"Okay."

*When they get there*

The two girls walked to the back yard of the mansion, guided by a maid.

"SAAAAKUUURAAAAA-CHAAAAANN!" Sakura was glomped to the ground.

Some guy she didn't know was rubbing his cheek against hers. He looked a lot like Naruto.

"DAD! GET OFF HER!" Naruto shouted, pulling the man that must have been his father off the pinkette.

"U-uh… due are mou?" (Who are you?) Sakura asked.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" The man glomped her again and Sakura kicked him in the face and pushed him away with just her foot.

"Dad! Stop it!" Naruto pulled the man away and some of the other guys helped hold him.

Sakura was still on the ground, her eye twitching.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, my dad can be really weird." Naruto grinned sheepishly and let go of his father.

"It's nice to finally meet'cha Sakura-chan!" Naruto's father held out his hand.

"U-uh…" Sakura shook his head hesitantly, afraid he might glomp her again.

"You're too cute! My name is Minato, but you can call me Minato-kun!" Minato grinned.

"D-die?" Sakura said nervously.

"You hate me already?" Minato pouted.

"No. Pein made her get a piercing on her tongue yesterday and she still can't speak well." Naruto explained.

"Pein, why would you do that?" A blue haired girl asked Pein, who was smirking.

"Because she owed me two things. The first was to get a piercing on her tongue, the second to act like she's my girlfriend." Pein shrugged.

"PEIN YOU BASTARD!" The blue haired girl yelled at him.

"You never think of others do you?" She asked.

"Shut up Konan. Will you please help her speak normally, it's so annoying how she talks right now." The girl, Konan, looked over at the pinkette, who was hiding behind Temari trying to stay away from Minato.

"Hi Sakura-chan! I've heard so much about you, we all have actually! Would you like me to help you talk better? By the way, my name is Konan."

Sakura nodded her head and the two went to sit by themselves.

*twenty minutes later*

"Thanks Konan-chan!" Sakura thanked the blue haired girl.

"No problem Sakura-chan." Konan nodded.

"Sakura-chan!" Madara ran over to her.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"I need you to meet my family and Sasuke and Itachi's family." Madara pouted as he pulled Sakura towards a group of dark haired people.

"Sakura-chan, this is my mother." Madara pointed towards a lady with long, straight, silky black hair and red eyes. The woman smiled at her.

"Call me Maia!" She said brightly.

Sakura smiled back.

"These are my brothers, Izuna and Fugaku. Fugaku is also Sasuke and Itachi's father. That's his ex-wife Mikoto and that's Shisui and Obito- my cousins." Madara pointed towards them as he said their names.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Hey, it's you again!" Obito walked up and grinned at her.

"Hi!" Sakura smiled.

"Oh Sakura! You and my Madara are going to make such a cute couple!" Maia said.

"What! No way, she's going to marry my Sasuke or Itachi!" Mikoto shouted.

"Not a chance ladies! She will be marrying Pein or one of my other brothers!" Konan came over.

"Like hell she will! She's going to marry Gaara or Kankuro!" Temari screamed.

And then it broke. Everyone was fighting over who Sakura would marry.

"I think she should marry me instead of Naruto."

"MINATO!"

_Review or no update._


	8. Family meeting 2shirtless man inspira

This idea hit me when I was in school, quite literally actually. I was just standing there with my guy friends, watching two of them kick a soccer ball back and forth, I sat down with my other guy friends and one of my girl friends and then a football hit my face and a sort of hot, but very shirtless guy came running over to me to see if I was okay and apologized profoundly. Yeah. Shirtless man inspired me. Now that I think about it… why the hell was he shirtless?

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

After getting tackled by Minato a few times, being pulled around by the Uchiha women and Kushina, who is Minato's ex wife and Naruto's mom, Sakura was finally able to meet the other guys family.

"Ah Sakura-chan! It's so good to see you again after so long! You look beautiful!" Tsume, Kiba's mother, hugged Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, where have you been for the last decade?" Hana, Kiba's older sister, also gave Sakura a hug.

"Ah, around and about." The pinkette laughed.

"Aw! You have such a cute laugh, and you're so pretty! You should totally marry Kiba-chan!" The two sighed in union.

"Mom, Hana!" Kiba shouted, blushing.

"Ignore them Sakura, they're crazy." Kiba grinned at Sakura.

"Sakura, my parents want to meet you, so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he dragged her over to a man and a woman.

The woman had straight brown hair with three bangs spiking out over her forehead. She was wearing a dark brown dress with a light red rope over it.

The man had the same spiky, pineapple shaped hair as Shikamaru, he had three scars on the left side of his face and short beard on his chin. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black baggy pants.

"Hello Mrs. Nara, Mr. Nara." Sakura waved at the couple.

"Call me Yoshino! This is my husband Shikaku." The women introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." The emerald eyed girl smiled.

"It's so good to know my Shika-chan isn't gay!" Yoshino put her hands to cup her cheeks and squealed.

"You and Shika-chan will make such a cute couple!" She whispered in Sakura's ear.

"E-eh… I-it's not like-"

"BITCH! COME MEET MY FAMILY!" Hidan grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her over to a group of four people, three girls and one man.

"It was nice meeting you!" Sakura called out to the Nara's.

"Sakura, this is my fucking family." Hidan gestured towards the group of people and started introducing them.

"This is my dad, Jashin-" Hidan pointed towards the only man. He had dark purple eyes and shiny silver hair- lighter than Hidan's- and had three piercings on the side of his left ear and one on the other. He was wearing a tight dark purple t-shirt that showed his 6-pack through the material and black jeans. He also had the same necklace as Hidan, an upside-down triangle in a circle on a silver chain.

When Sakura's eyes met his, he smirked.

"Next to him is his sister, Megami (AN/: Jashin is Evil God. On Google translate I typed Evil Goddess and it came up with Aku no Megami. It's Jashin's sister so it works!) she's my aunt, but I think of her more as my mom." He pointed towards the oldest looking woman, who only looked about 30.

She had cinnamon brown hair and dark pink eyes. She was wearing a light pink flowing skirt and white blouse along with a dark pink coat that flowed down to her knees.

She smiled at Sakura.

"This bitch is my younger sister Amaya, we are absolutely fucking nothing alike. She's a little damn shy, and she doesn't fucking cuss. I fucking swear, we're not related." Hidan scoffed, pointing towards a girl that looked just like his Aunt/Mom.

She had dark brown hair and shining light blue eyes, her hair was held back with a red ribbon and up in a ponytail.

She was wearing a white, off the shoulders top with a purple vest and a light blue miniskirt. Under the skirt was dark gray shorts, like biking pants. Her shoes were just regular white converse.

She waved shyly to me.

"Nice to met you." She smiled.

"Nice to met you too." Sakura smiled back.

"HEY! DON'T FUCKING FORGET ABOUT ME YOU ASSHOLE!" The last girl shouted, upset that Hidan didn't introduce her.

Hidan groaned. "This is my older sister Murasaku." (AN/: meaning purple!)

"Hiya! Nice to finally fucking meet'cha Saku-chan!" Murasaku grinned at Sakura and held out her hand, Sakura shook it.

Murasaku had really light purple hair- almost silver- and the same pinkish-purple eyes as Hidan, but she had thicker eyelashes.

She wore a black miniskirt and a light purple strapless corset that had buckles down the chest and a black X behind the buckles. She wore sparkling black bangle bracelets and had the same necklace as Jashin and Hidan, but hers was more in the shape of a choker.

"Nice to meet you too…" Sakura was taken back by her happy attitude.

She was the most like Hidan… except scarier.

Jashin walked up to the pinkette and took her hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting someone as beautiful and elegant as you, cherry blossom." Jashin kissed Sakura hand.

Sakura turned such a shade of red, it matched Gaara's hair.

Murasaku and Megami were standing behind the silver haired man, fire in their eyes.

"YOU OLD COOT! STOP FLIRTING LIKE YOU'RE A HORMONAL TEENAGER!" They whacked the man on the head.

"Ow!" Jashin rubbed his head where his daughter and sister hit him.

"E-eh?"

"Ooooooh! Sakura, even though my damn father is a pervert, and my shitty brother is an ass, YOU WOULD FUCKING MAKE SUCH A DAMN GOOD COUPLE! YOU SHOULD SO FUCKING MARRY MY SHITASTIC BROTHER OR MY FUCKMAZING FATHER… though that may be fucking weird, you would make a damn perfect couple!" Murasaku squealed with stars in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded sister?" Amaya asked.

"Huh?" Murasaku turned towards her younger sister.

"When you said f-mazing…" Amaya trailed off.

"My fuckmazing father… Oh... OH! I GET IT NOW!"

"I am a pretty good fucker Sakura-chan, I could show you if you'd like, the Uchiha's have a few empty rooms, but if you want to do it publicly- "

"DAD!" Hidan tackled his father, jumping past the red faced pinkette.

And just in time, Kakuzu saved her.

Using his tentacle things, he had the threads wrapped around her waist and arms and pulled her towards him and a man and girl.

The man was tan, but not as tan as Kakuzu. He had shaggy dark red-brown hair and black eyes.

He was wearing a gray t-shirt and ripped jeans with combat boots.

The girl had really dark blue hair held up in a ponytail by a red scrunchy with bangs tossed to the left and light crystal blue eyes.

She was wearing a long sleeved Chinese shirt with gold clips latching it closed (look up Ranma main female character) and gray jeans.

"Sakura, the guy is my older _brother." _Kakuzu hissed out, nodding towards the man.

"Hey, I'm Masu." The red-brown haired guy smirked.

"And the girl is my sister." Kakuzu motioned to the girl, his voice sounding uncaring.

"I'm Mi Shiro, but my friends call Mi!" The blue haired girl smiled at Sakura.

"Nice to meet you both." Sakura gave a small wave.

"We don't have a very good relationship. I hate them both." Kakuzu said, grabbing Sakura's hand and looking at it thoughtfully.

"Sakura-chan, come to my family." Pein walked over and grabbed Sakura's hand away from Kakuzu, leader her over to Konan and one other guy along with what seemed to be his parents.

"Uh… it was nice meeting you I guess." Sakura waved with her free hand and smiled at Kakuzu who was looking murderous while his sister chatted away like he was actually listening.

"You've already met Konan, this is my brother Yahiko," The man named Yahiko grinned at the pinkette.

He had bright orange hair like Pein's, but he had blue eyes. He was wearing a simple black shirt with a open black vest, a key on a necklace, and a pair of jeans.

"My mother Rene," A women about the age of thirty smiled brightly at her. She had violet hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple sundress with black flats and had a small L-shaped scar on her forearm.

"And my Father, Daisuke." The last man grinned at Sakura and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to finally meet you Sakura." He said, still grinning. He had red eyes and dark orange hair with three piercings on each ear and a scar going diagonally through his left cheek. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a lose orange tie and blue jeans.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Sakura smiled and shook his hand.

"Please call me Daisuke! After all, you're going to be my future daughter in law." Daisuke laughed.

/I may end up discontinuing this story. Please tell me if i should or not./

"Um… no, it's not like that. You see I made a bet-"

"Come on Sakura-chan, you should meet the others' family members." Pein hurriedly ushered her towards Kisame and his brother.

Sakura had met everyone and all their family members with nor more disturbances, until Temari decided it was far time to run away from her crazy family and kick ass back to the apartment, dragging Sakura with her.

**When Sakura and Temari arrive at the apartment**

"Wow. That was a long day." Sakura sighed, exhausted after having met and talked to _every single _family member of the guys.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, kay?" Sakura asked Temari as she walked up the stairs, a towel in her hands.

Temari said that she would be sure to keep all the guys away from the shower and Sakura walked into the bathroom.

(Here's where shirtless-mans inspiration comes in)

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! TOBI WANTS TO SEE YOUUUUU!" A voice called out from Sakura's bedroom, right next to her bathroom where she was currently taking a shower.

All the guys were in Sakura's room. EVERYONE.

Tobi heard water running, but then heard it stop. Sakura opened the door that led from the bathroom to her bedroom and walked out.

She was met with the site of all the demon guys staring at her, blushes on their cheeks and blood coming out of their noses.

She was only in a towel.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU PERVERTS!"

Story to be discontinued if reviews are not enough.


	9. It's a costume, babe

Demons and a Cherry Blossom.

I might change title to "Make Me Wanna Die" and characters to Sakura, Akatsuki. It will still be multiSaku.

Story may end up being re-edited after Mad Hatter Mafia and Acting May Be Love are done with their own re-edits.

On to it.

Play~ I

()-()

After all the demons- and some of their horny, perverted fathers (Jashin, Minato, and Fugaku)- saw me _naked_, I kicked them all out of my bathroom, and gave them all black eyes~ Aren't I nice? Yeah, so the perverts aren't going to do that again.

"Sakura, guess what time it is~" Temari's voice called out through the small apartment room. Sakura's head snapped over to her roommate as the pinkette was drying her hair with a fluffy white towel.

"Uh, it's December fourth, 2007, right?" Sakura asked, not bothering to play Temari's game. Temari popped into Sakura's bedroom, dressed in a what appeared to be an angel outfit. She wore a long, flowing white gown, three inch white high heels, golden bangle bracelets, and white wings that were inside of her dress, coming out of barely visible slashed holes in the back of the dress. The wings were only able to stay on and up straight because straps went over the blondes shoulders, and another wrapping around her waist.

"Darling, it's the 'Halloween in Winter' party!" Temari exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Right…" Sakura sighed, knowing what was coming.

"The theme is opposites. You're going to be the devil to my angel! Here's your outfit!" Temari thrust a red dress and a bunch of accessories at the pinkette.

Each year, a party took place on December fourth at eight o' clock. It was a costume party as well as a somewhat Christmas party. For every party there was a theme. People had to have a partner with this theme, and Temari and Sakura were always together. The last theme had been opposite gender twins from books. So Sakura and Temari went as twiddle Dee, and twiddle Dum- but as the version from Alice in the country of hearts- the manga.

"Alright, leave so I can go change." Sakura demanded, pushing the dirty-blonde haired girl out of her room.

Taking her towel off of her body after being sure to lock her door, Sakura got dressed into the full outfit Temari had given her.

It was a short, tight red sleek dress that hugged her body and showed off her curves and ended mid-thigh. It had no sleeves and a deep v-neck, dipping down all the way to her belly button. In other words, it was somewhat slutty and showed a good bit of her chest and a lot of her legs. She wore knee-high, blood red boots that had five inch heels and she also wore matching gloves that started at her elbow and went down all the way to point and wrap around her middle finger. The outfit also came with red devil horns, which fit well with her pink hair.

Sakura decided to wear sparkling black eye shadow with matching eyeliner that pointed out the tip of her eye and bright striking red lip stick. She looked in the mirror and sighed, prepared to walk out (she didn't have a snowballs chance in flames with running in those death heels.) and yell at Temari.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THE SLUTTY DEVIL DRESS!" Sakura asked/yelled at her friend once she strutted out of her room.

Unfortunately for Sakura, all the guys were still in her apartment. "S-S-S-Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Review!


	10. Da NA NANA NAAA! Oh YYYYEAAH Sob

I am regretting to say this, but the following stories will be

**DISCONTINUED.**

If you would liked to adopt one of the stories listed below, please PM me and tell me what story you would like to adopt. Also tell me what story of yours I can read to decide if you will be able to continue one of my stories better than I could have.

Stories for Adoption:

**Make Me Wanna Die**

**The Cherry Blossoms Demon**

**Lost In Love**

**Drunk Sakura and Entertained Akatsuki**

Please adopt~!

Thank you and good day!

Oh, if the stories are not adopted within two months, they will forever be deleted.


End file.
